Jeu d'enfant
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Dans la ville de Magnolia, la police est confrontée à un meutrier sanguinaire, qui tue chaque semaine un de leurs amis. Le mode opératoire n'est pas le même, mais à chaque fois, un jouet est laissé sur la scène, sans aucun autre indice. Pour les aider, le gouvernement de Fiore leur envoie deux des meilleurs agents de la FIE. Violence, description de gore, langage et thème adulte.
1. Prologue

**Hello les gens ! J'arrive enfin pour une fiction multichapitres. Je suis obligée de faire certain(s) personnage(s) OOC pour cette histoire, je m'en excuse si cela dérange certaines personnes.**

 **Rating M pour langage vulgaire, violence, description de gore, et sexe... Si vous êtes sensible passez votre chemin, vous êtes prévenu !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, mais à Hiro Mashima**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **-Ally**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _« Trois fois quatre ? cria sa mère._

 _\- Quinze !_

 _Le fouet claqua à nouveau._

 _\- Trois fois quatre ?_

 _\- Douze !_

 _\- Trois fois trois ?_

 _\- Heu... Neuf !_

 _Le fouet claqua une fois de plus._

 _\- Trop lente ! Trois fois trois ?_

 _\- Neuf !_

 _\- Trois fois six ?_

 _\- Dix-huit !_

 _\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui »_

 _La voix et le ton de sa mère devinrent subitement doucereux. Elle posa la ceinture sur la table et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

 _« Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien Wendy, la preuve, tu as appris les dix tables de multiplications en trois heures._

 _\- Oui mère, je vous remercie de votre éducation. »_

 _Sa mère sourit_

 _« Brave petite. »_

* * *

 _Le monde extérieur l'attirait depuis toujours. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissée sortir. Depuis sa naissance, elle était cloîtrée dans sa maison, ses parents lui faisaient l'éducation. À leur façon... Alors, dès qu'elle avait du temps libre -et elle en avait peu- elle se penchait à sa fenêtre, s'imaginant les sons, les odeurs, et les sensations que l'on pouvait percevoir derrière cette barrière de verre, se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les autres. Un jour, elle songeait, elle le découvrirait._

* * *

 _Le verre lui avait échappé des mains, se brisant au sol en petits morceaux transparents._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? hurlait la voix de sa mère, sale petite sotte maladroite ! »_

 _Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le carrelage froid, les mains sur la tête dans l'espoir de se protéger un peu._

 _« Je suis désolée mère, je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai pas ! » elle pleurait, affolée._

 _Sa mère prenait la cuillère en bois avec laquelle elle mélangeait sa sauce, et commençait à lever le bras, quand la voix de son père se fit entendre._

 _« Laisse, je vais le faire. Continue de préparer le repas, avait-il dit d'un ton effroyablement doux._

 _\- Très bien, acquiesça sa mère, mais elle sera privée de repas !_

 _\- Naturellement. Wendy, viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il. »_

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux._

 _« Ne puis-je pas plutôt faire des corvées ? Je suis prête à être fouettée ! S'il vous plaît père, vous me faites mal !_

 _\- Le fouet aussi fait mal ! -il s'impatientait- Allez, ferme-la et viens ! »_

 _Elle dû s'y plier, ses larmes coulaient déjà. Pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça ? Était-ce comme ça que tout parent élevait ses enfants ? Elle ne le savait. Elle suivit son père, jusqu'à sa chambre._

 _« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »_

 _Elle savait, ses larmes s'intensifiaient tandis qu'elle baissait sa culotte et laissait tomber sa robe. Tremblante et hésitante, elle se mit à quatre pattes, entendant distinctement le son feutré du tissu qui touchait le sol, derrière elle. Comme à chaque fois, elle fermait les yeux, refusant de voir quoi que ce soit, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces, attendant impatiemment que son père soit satisfait._

* * *

 _Ses parents n'étaient pas là; elle se faufila dans leur chambre, et attrapa un livre qu'elle avait commençait en cachette peu de temps avant. Elle ne savait pas si cela était bien ou mal, mais il était tellement plus intéressant que tous ceux que sa mère lui faisait lui !_

" La jeune femme prit son enfant sur ses genoux, et l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs.

\- Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Blotti contre sa poitrine, le petit garçon acquiesça, et la mère resserra son étreinte si chaleureuse... "

 _« Puis-je savoir ce que tu lis ? »_

 _La voix de sa mère la surprit. Prise de panique, elle se mit à balbutier :_

 _« Je suis désolée mère, j'ai emprunté ce livre dans votre bibliothèque, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais je vous jure que je ne voulais pas vous le voler, je comptais le remettre à sa place lorsque j'aurais terminé ce chapitre..._

 _\- Ça ira pour cette fois, et puis, c'est de la lecture. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

 _\- "_ Les douze clés du ciel _"_

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Mère ? elle commença hésitante, qu'est-ce qu'une "étreinte chaleureuse" ?_

 _\- C'est un câlin, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché._

 _\- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un "câlin" ?_

 _\- C'est un geste d'affection qui consiste à entourer ses bras autour de quelqu'un qu'on aime, et de le serrer contre soit._

 _\- Pourrais-je en avoir un, un jour ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Si je suis gentille... »_

 _Sa mère éclata de rire._

 _« Que tu es bête, ma parole ! Je t'ai dit que c'est quelque chose que l'on fait à quelqu'un qu'on aime, personne ne t'aime ! »_

 _Son ton était froid et sévère. Elle claqua le livre brusquement en le refermant, la faisant sursauter._

 _« Prend plutôt le livre que je te fais lire, c'est bien plus intéressant que ces bêtises ! »_

 _Elle parlait avec nonchalence, ignorant les perles liquides qui coulaient sur les joues de sa fille._

 _Sa vision était trouble, elle ouvrit le livre de sa mère. Celle-ci s'installa à sa droite, tapotant sa main gauche dans un rythme régulier, avec sa cravache._

 _« Je t'écoute._

 _\- "_ Le soldat pointa son arme en plein milieu du front du prisonnier. Il lui demanda s'il avait une dernière chose à dire, mais avant que le jeune homme ne dise quelque chose, le soldat appuya sur la gâchette. Le bruit de la dét-dét... _»_

 _La cravache claqua sur sa cuisse, la faisant hurler._

 _« Détonation ! cracha sa mère._

 _\- "_ détonation _" reprit-elle "_ résonna dans le lourd silence de la nuit. L'arrière du crâne du prisonnier avait explosé, son s-sang et sa c-cer... ceeerv- _»_

 _La cravache claqua une fois de plus au même endroit._

 _« "_ Cervelle _" ! hurla-t-elle dans la douleur._

 _\- Bien, tu vois que tu apprends vite comme ça. Continue, elle parla sèchement._

 _\- "_ tapissait le sol et les murs d'un riche rouge sang... _»_

* * *

 _« Wendy viens ici tout de suite ! »_

 _C'était la voix de son père; un frisson la parcourut. Elle se dirigea vers lui, tête baissée._

 _« Qui y-a-t-il père ? elle murmura._

 _\- Aujourd'hui j'ai été viré ! C'est de ta faute, tu me portes la poisse ! Quelle erreur de ne pas avoir avorté ! Mais tu es là, nous te nourrissons, nous te logeons, nous nous occupons de toi, et voilà ce qui arrive ! Je te consacre trop de temps !_

 _\- Je suis désolée père, je suis un déchet... »_

 _Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient son visage. Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais se déshabilla une fois de plus. Cette fois la fut la plus douloureuse..._

 _Et la dernière._

* * *

 _Ses parents dormaient, il faisait encore jour. Alors elle profita de ce temps de repos, et de tranquillité, pour se pencher à la fenêtre. Mais un nouveau spectacle s'offrit à elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Et qui lui fit mal. Très mal. Son cœur se serrait lentement, douloureusement, tandis que devant ses yeux, au milieu du chemin de terre, un homme tournoyait sur lui même, un visage heureux, riant aux éclats. Une fille du même âge qu'elle -environ- dans ses bras, la même expression sur son visage, et une femme non loin d'eux les regardait, riant et applaudissant._

 _Les larmes lui montaient, mais ce n'étaient ni des larmes de douleur, ni des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de rage._

 _C'était ce qui l'avait décidée à agir..._

* * *

Debout devant le lit de ses parents, elle fixait leurs corps sans vie, perforés, colorés par leur propre sang. Ce rouge si particulier, tapissait le sol, le plafond et les murs, comme dans les livres que sa mère lui faisait lire.

Ses cheveux bleus désormais courts, elle était maculée d'hémoglobine. Le silence régnait, brisé par le rythme lent et régulier du sang qui gouttait de son couteau, agrandissant la petite flaque qui s'en était formée.

Était-ce mal, ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit si un tel acte était mauvais. Mais ils ne le pouvaient plus, maintenant. Étrangement, elle avait aimé. Le spasme qui parcouraient leurs corps quand elle plantait, et retirait sa lame, encore et encore, comme si c'était du beurre, le bruit du sang qui fouettait les mur, la sensation de supériorité, et de justice. Ils lui avaient fait mal tant de fois, elle pouvait leurs faire mal une fois, rien qu'une fois, ce n'était que justice, non ? Alors, peut-être que c'était bien...?

Une bibliothèque entière de livres sur les meurtres, l'empoisonnement, l'hypnose, et la torture s'offrait à elle. Ce serait instructif pour l'avenir... Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de façon incontrôlable, dans un sourire, avant de murmurer doucement :

« Merci, pour vos précieuses leçons. »


	2. Double Face

**Je poste le premier chapitre en même temps que le prologue histoire de vous mettre dans le bain.**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et non pas à moi**

 **Raiting : M et je me répète, si vous êtes sensible passez votre chemin, cette fiction contient des descriptions de gore, langage vulgaire et du sexe (parfois explicite, parfois implicite) vous êtes prévenu !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Double face**

* * *

« Monsieur Draer, appela une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, un air grave sur le visage. Il y en a une nouvelle. La gendarmerie du quartier de Saber Tooth vient d'appeler... »

Le vieil homme regarda sa secrétaire, la fatigue imprégnait ses traits. Il était Makarov Draer, chef de la FTPD -Fairy Tail Police Department- une agence de police extrêmement réputée. Un de leurs agents s'était même fait connaître dans le pays par son travail, Era lui-même l'avait invité à rejoindre la FIE -Fiore Intelligence Enquêteurs. Et depuis près de trois semaines, il était confronté à un gros problème, la plus grave affaire qu'il ait jamais eu à traiter. Un meurtrier, assassinait sauvagement une personne -que les agents de Fairy Tail connaissaient !- chaque semaine, laissant les cadavres dans des états épouvantables. Ils avaient vite supposé qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, car à chaque fois, un jouet était laissé sur la scène de crime. Aucune trace du tueur, aucun indice, aucune emprunte. Rien. Juste un corps déchiré.

Il remarqua alors les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber des beaux yeux bleus de sa jeune secrétaire, Mirajane Strauss. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mira, mon enfant. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Yukino, elle murmura d'une voix brisée. »

Il se figea. Ce salopard tuait sans pitié leurs amis, et faisait pleurer ses enfants ! Il serra les points, ses jointures devenant blanches.

« Envoie l'équipe sur place, et prends un pause, tu en as besoin.  
\- Bien Monsieur Draer. Merci. »

La jeune femme sortit en fermant la porte. Le vieil homme prit un cadre posé sur son bureau, et regarda le beau visage souriant de la jeune femme du cliché. La photo avait été prise lors de la soirée qui avait précédé son départ.

« Si seulement tu étais là, murmura-t-il, l'affaire serait déjà à moitié résolue... »

Quelques larmes se formaient dans les coins de ses yeux fatigués. Certes, il était plus que fière d'elle, une entrée dans la FIE, ce n'était pas rien ! Cette femme brillante était la fierté de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'invitation de Era, cela avait été un honneur pour elle, mais aussi pour lui, et toute la FTPD ! Mais elle leur manquait terriblement. Et à lui particulièrement. Elle était la fille qu'il n'a jamais eu, la fille que tout père rêverait d'avoir : un cœur noble, une beauté à couper le souffle, une intelligence et une perspicacité sans égale, une force reconnue de tous.

 _« Monsieur Draer, dit-elle d'une voix faible, c'est une lettre d'Era. Il me propose de rejoindre la FIE. »_

 _Le visage du vieil homme s'illumina, son cœur gonflé de fierté._

 _« Mon enfant c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il, tu leur as répondu ?_

 _\- Non -elle baissa la tête._

 _\- Et bien qu'attends-tu ?_

 _\- C'est que... Je ne veux pas partir, vous êtes ma famille, je ne veux pas vous quitter. »_

 _Il put la voir de mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire._

 _« Regarde moi »_

 _Elle leva les yeux. Il soupira._

 _« Écoute. Tu sais ce qu'est la FIE, les critères de sélection sont très sévères, on y a difficilement accès. Et Era te demande de la rejoindre, c'est un grand honneur pour toi, et pour nous tous, une occasion inespérée qui se présentera pas deux fois ! Alors vas-y, n'hésite pas et fonce ! C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu !_

 _\- Mais... Et vous ? »_

 _Il soupira._

 _« Mon enfant, sache que même si tu pars, nous serons toujours une famille, tu feras toujours partie de Fairy Tail. Je suis si fière de toi. »_

 _Elle sourit, d'un sourire authentique._

 _« Merci Monsieur !_

 _\- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Dépêche toi d'aller préparer tes affaires ! Je vais les appeler pour leur donner ta réponse, tu partiras demain. »_

 _Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'éloigna en courant. Il sortit de son bureau, et se pencha sur la balustrade. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'époumoner :_

 _« Écoutez-moi bandes de sales morveux, arrêtez tous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Notre petite prodige vient d'être affectée à la FIE, sous la demande de Era, lui- même ! Elle nous quitte demain, alors vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Fiesta ! Crièrent tous les agents. »_

 _Cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire._

« Tu nous manques tellement. »

* * *

Plusieurs véhicules étaient en route pour le quartier de Saber Tooth. Luxus Draer, petit fils du chef de la police, et Levy McGarden, menaient les opérations, et devaient également supporter les gémissements incessants -et surtout insupportables- de l'expert en incendies et explosions Natsu Dragneel, ainsi que les plaintes du médecin légiste, Grey Fulbuster. Une veine était visible sur le front du jeune blond, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme face au boucan infernal des deux énergumènes, sachant pertinemment que s'énerver ne servirait à rien.  
 _Dieu, c'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il regrettait l'absence de sa "soeur" !_  
Levy avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, du moment qu'elle discutait avec son amie, Lucy Heartfilia. Il soupira donc pour la énième fois, priant que le trajet se termine rapidement. Parce qu'il devait l'avouer, lui aussi avait envie de vomir...

Après dix -longues- minutes, il put enfin descendre, Natsu étant sorti à la vitesse d'un éclair.

« Levy, qui a trouvé le corps ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est Sting. »

Il soupira. Il savait que Sting et Yukino étaient très proches. Il aperçut le jeune blondinet parler avec les enquêteurs. Ses joues étaient encore humides, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

L'enquêteur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et dit à ses compères qu'il prenait la situation en main.

« Je sais que c'est dur, on est tous attristé de sa mort. Mais tu dois tout nous dire, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider, il faut qu'on trouve ce connard !

\- Je... il prit une profonde inspiration, je l'ai vue hier soir, pour la dernière fois. Elle rentrait à pieds, comme d'habitude, parce qu'elle n'habite pas loin de la gendarmerie. Elle n'avait aucun problème, elle n'avait pas l'air nerveuse ou quoi que ce soit, elle était souriante et joyeuse comme toujours. Elle était si gentille. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu lui faire ça, et surtout _pourquoi_ !

\- On le retrouvera, et on aura des réponses. Quand l'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Ce matin, à 8h environ, quand je me rendais au travail. Elle... Elle était assise entre les poubelles, la tête tournée et les yeux ouverts. »

Les larmes coulaient, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

« J'ai... J'ai cru qu'elle regardait quelque chose, mais elle m'a parue bizarre. Alors... Je l'ai appelée, elle n'a pas répondu. Je l'ai appelée une seconde fois, elle ne m'a pas répondu non plus... Et puis... J'ai... J'ai remarqué le sang, derrière sa tête. J'ai paniqué, j'ai tourné son visage, et... et...

\- N'en dit pas plus, je vais voir ça, le coupa Luxus, comprenant sa douleur du fait d'en parler. Je suis désolé de te poser cette question, mais où étais-tu hier soir, après le travail, et pendant la nuit ?

\- Chez moi, avec Rogue, Rufus et Orga, tu pourras vérifier.

\- D'accord. Sting, commença-t-il, sache que je ne te soupçonne pas une seule seconde, ni moi, ni les autres, mais c'est la procédure.

\- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça... »

Il y eu un silence gêné, pendant lequel aucun de des deux ne savaient quoi dire, et le jeune Draer ne se sentait pas de le laisser tout de suite. Quand enfin le blond reprit :

« Je n'ai pas pu la regarder plus d'une seconde... J'ai remis sa tête comme elle était. Et... J'ai... J'ai remarqué la... la...

\- La quoi ? Sting qu'est ce que tu as vu ?! »

Luxus sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

 _Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense !_

"Luxus ! »

C'était la voix de Natsu. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

« Une poupée... C'est lui. »

 _Fait chier !_

La rage l'envahit. Ce type allait trop loin ! Il regarda Sting, qui lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête, que c'était ce qu'il avait remarqué.

« Emmène moi au corps Natsu. » sa colère palpable dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme au cheveux roses le conduisit à la défunte Yukino. Il remarqua Levy et Evergreen qui interrogeaient d'autres personnes, Lucy, Freed, Bixlow et Elfman qui prenaient des photos, Gadjeel, Lisanna et Juvia essayant de trouver des indices, et enfin Grey, accroupi devant la victime.

« Au moins ce n'est pas une boucherie. » remarqua l'inspecteur.

Le corps n'avait pas bougé, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras reposaient mollement de chaque coté de son corps froid, les jambes légèrement pliées devant elle, les genoux vers l'intérieur, et la tête tournée, ne laissant que son profil droit de visible. Le sang coulait le long du mur, de la partie cachée de son visage. Son œil visible était ouvert, elle semblait regarder fixement quelque chose, comme fascinée. Mais son regard était vide. À côté d'elle, à sa gauche, il y avait une petite poupée, dans la même position. Il regarda Grey.

« Aucune trace de viol, dit le médecin légiste, cependant, elle n'a pas été tuée ici.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Alors ce malade s'était amusé à la placer comme ça, juste pour jouer avec leur nerfs ? Mais si chaque meurtre ne s'était pas produit sur la scène où le cadavre était retrouvé, cela expliquerait le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais d'indice.

« Eh bien, commença le jeune Fulbuster, tout d'abord, elle a des marques aux poignets, et aux chevilles. Ce sont des marques de chaînes, elle était attachée, elle n'a pas pu se défendre.

\- Il aurait très bien pu la ligoter ici, remarqua l'enquêteur blond.

\- Oui, mais il y aurait des traces, ces marquent indiquent qu'elle s'est débattue de toutes ses forces. Aucune trace de chaîne sur cette scène. De plus -il lui tendit une paire de gants en latex- il devrait y avoir plus de sang. Je veux dire... _Beaucoup_ plus de sang... »

Prenant délicatement son menton, Grey tourna lentement la tête de Yukino dans le sens opposé, dévoilant à Luxus, l'horreur de la scène. Sa bouche s'assécha en un instant, un goût amer l'emplissant, et la bile remontant dans sa gorge. C'était un spectacle macabre, un scénario digne des plus grands films d'horreur... Sauf qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Devant lui, la face cachée du visage de Yukino n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

La peau avait été en grande partie écorchée, certains lambeaux pendaient encore mollement de sa joue, sa mâchoire et son crâne. La chair et les muscles étaient visibles, brûlés; ce n'étaient plus que de la chair fondue. La fente de sa bouche s'était agrandie jusqu'à l'emplacement de son oreille, celle-ci étant manquante, les lèvres du côté gauche de son visage arrachées tout comme sa paupière gauche. Son globe oculaire regardant fixement dans le vide. Quand à la cause de la mort, et bien... Son crâne était défoncé, les os -en miettes- de sa boite crânienne étaient exposés, ainsi que sa cervelle, réduite à l'état de bouillie, s'échappant du trou béat pour couler le long de son cou, et décorer le mur contre lequel elle reposait.

Il serra les dents si fort, que Grey entendit craquer. Il ramassa la poupée, et se rendit compte avec horreur, que la partie cachée de son visage de porcelaine, était dans le même état, à part son crâne, qui était entier.

« Ce fils de pute se fiche nous ! » siffla-t-il.

Il glissa le jouet dans un sachet plastic, et le donna à Lucy, sans lui dire un mot. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sting. Il allait une fois de plus poser une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, et bloqua son poignet.

« Promets-moi, souffla-t-il, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux, promets-moi que vous allez trouver le salopard qui a fait ça, et que vous allez lui faire payer ses crimes ! Promets le moi !

\- Je te jure, sur ma vie, qu'on va l'attraper, par tous les moyens possibles. Je te le promets. »

Satisfait, Sting hocha la tête et le lâcha.

Maintenant, il avait une autre affaire à régler : _la presse_. Dieu que ces journalistes l'insupportaient ! Un meurtre sauvage et odieux avait été commis, et ces abrutis n'en voyaient qu'une occasion de recevoir une promotion ! Il s'approcha du Mr. Cool, comme ils l'appelaient tous dans la police. Sans laisser à Jason le temps de dire un mot, Luxus l'attrapa par le col, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Écoute moi bien, grogna-t-il, tu vas dire à tous tes copains, qu'aucun de nous ne répondra à vos questions, ni même les témoins. C'est clair ?

\- Lim-limpide monsieur, m-mais il faut bien informer la p-population... »

Il soupira, prêt à abattre son poing -qui lui démangeait- dans la face de ce _crétin_.

« Vous allez dire qu'il y a une troisième victime du Tueur aux jouets dans le quartier de Saber Tooth, qu'elle s'appelait Yukino Agria, dix-huit ans, et qu'il est conseillé de ne pas se promener seul, surtout le soir. C'est bon, t'as ton article, content ?

\- Oui, oui, très, mais heu... est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un peu plus de... dét-

\- NON ! il lui hurla à la figure. »

Sur ce, il le lâcha, et retourna avec les autres.

* * *

Les agents étaient rentrés depuis plusieurs heures, l'autopsie était terminée, et Mirajane voulait voir, une dernière fois, le corps de la jeune fille qui lui rappelait tant sa soeur. Elle quitta son bureau, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Luxus, qui en sortait.

« Où vas-tu ? il demanda doucement.

\- Je veux la voir, elle murmura.

\- N'y va pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, elle siffla rageusement. »

Le jeune homme la prit par les épaules, et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Écoute-moi Mira, j'ai vu son corps, j'ai vu son état, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi. _N'y va pas !_ »

Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues blanches, son corps tremblait, mais son regard océan restait dur, et déterminé, emplis de douleur et de rage.

« Luxus, elle articula lentement, je veux la voir, et je _vais_ la voir. Pas même _toi_ ne m'en empêchera, et si je dois te briser les côtes, les bras et les jambes pour que je puisse passer, je le ferai. »

Il y eu un silence lourd, puis il souffla finalement un « Fais comme tu veux » avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme descendit dans la salle d'autopsie, où elle vit Grey, et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle dit d'une voix calme « Je veux la voir ». Il hocha la tête et la conduisit jusqu'à la table. Il retira le drap, la laissant découvrir le visage à moitié défiguré de son amie. Sa paupière restante était fermée, mais son œil gauche regardait fixement le plafond.

Mirajane pleurait silencieusement.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est lui ? » elle articula difficilement, la bouche pâteuse -sans quitter Yukino des yeux. Le légiste affirma d'un petit bruit de gorge.

« Est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert ? » sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche, elle peinait à avaler sa salive.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle détourna les yeux, et regarda le jeune homme.

« Grey, plaida-t-elle d'une voix brisée, est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert ? »

Il fixait le sol, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

« Grey » sa voix tremblait, mais il refusait de parler.

« Réponds-moi ! » elle hurla, prête à craquer, alors que ses larmes abondaient.

« Je... il commença d'une voix rauque, d'après mon autopsie, elle était vivante lorsqu'il lui a infligé ces blessures... De plus, j'ai regardé ses cordes vocales... » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables à la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Elles étaient... disons, dans un mauvais état. »

Elle se figea.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » sa voix était presque chuchotis, ayant peur de la vérité.

« Elle a hurlé à s'en presque déchirer les cordes vocales. Et, vu les marques sur ses chevilles et ses poignets, elle s'est débattue de toutes ses forces. J'en ai donc conclu... Qu'elle était bel et bien consciente quand il l'a défigurée... Avant de lui fracasser le crâne... Je suis désolé. »

Elle éclata en saglots, ses jambes ne supportant plus la pression, se dérobèrent, elle tomba à genoux.

« Ce type est un monstre. » elle pleura, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, posés sur le métal froid de la table d'opération.

Elle entendit Grey s'éloigner, et sortir de la pièce, sachant qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule un moment, et elle l'en remercia silencieusement.

* * *

Levy descendit dans le bureau d'analyses, espérant que Lucy ait trouvé quelque chose sur les vêtements de Yukino, ou sur la poupée.

« Lucy, appela la petite bleutée, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

La jolie blonde se détourna de son ordinateur, et secoua la tête en air de défaite.

« C'est comme les deux autres, pas le moindre indice, ni sur la poupée, ni sur les vêtements, pas même un poil, un cheveu, des résidus de peau ou une emprunte, rien ! C'est comme si elle avait été tuée par un fantôme. Et j'ai pourtant vérifié trois fois. Je suis désolée Levy.

\- Ne le sois pas, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

La jeune inspectrice la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle savait que Lucy était très proche de Yukino, sa mort -et surtout par ce psychopathe sanguinaire- l'affectait beaucoup, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Prends une pause, dit-elle doucement, s'il n'y a pas d'indice, tu ne les inventeras pas. »

Lucy renifla, et approuva de la tête.

« Allez viens, continua l'agent aux cheveux bleus, prends un café avec moi, ça va te faire du bien.

\- OK, répondit la blonde d'une voix à peine audible. »

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés, et l'enquête piétinait. Ils en étaient toujours à la case départ. Pas un seul indice, et le meurtrier courrait toujours. A 14h, Makarov convoqua tous les agents dans la salle principale. A côté de lui, un grand panneau, sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs photos des victimes, ainsi que le plan de la ville de Magnolia, avec quelques punaises. On retrouvait des photos de la jeune Milliana, la première victime, découverte dans le quartier de Mermaid Heel. Une photo d'elle, souriante, puis une autre, de son cadavre sur la scène de crime -une véritable boucherie. D'après l'autopsie de Grey, et les analyses de Juvia, elle avait été attaquée par une meute de chiens. Six, pour être exact. Un énorme trou dans sa gorge, des morceaux de chair et de muscle arrachés de partout, au point que l'on voyait plus d'os que de chair, son visage ne pouvait même plus être identifié. Il a fallu avoir recours aux analyses ADN. Elle baignait dans son sang lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvée. Elle n'en avait même plus dans son propre corps.- puis une photo d'elle, sur la table d'autopsie, et enfin, une photo du jouet, laissé sur place : un petit chien en bois.

Le tueur s'était clairement foutu de leur gueule.

Ensuite, c'était Bacchus, la seconde victime. Quand Cana l'avait su, elle en avait tellement souffert qu'elle avait bu jusqu'au coma éthylique. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était en centre de désintoxication, suivie par des psychologues.

Le jeune homme avait été retrouvé dans le quartier de Quatro Cerberus. Son cadavre était dans un état similaire au précédent, sauf que ses -nombreuses- blessures ressemblaient plus à de grosses griffures. Son corps était en lambeaux, certains membres, tels qu'une main, quelques doigts et un pieds, avaient été éparpillés autour de lui. Cette fois, le jouet était un tigre en peluche.

Cet enfoiré les narguait complètement.

Et la dernière victime, Yukino, retrouvée dans le quartier de Saber Tooth, à moitié défigurée, et une poupée dans le même état.

« Écoutez tous, dit le vieil homme en tapant le panneau du plat de la main, un salopard a commis trois meurtres, en trois semaines, et toutes les victimes étaient de nos amis ! Ce qui veut dire que ce monstre se joue de nous ! Il n'y a aucun indice, mais je veux que vous m'en trouvez un, même rien qu'un seul ! Milliana a été attaquée par des chiens, nous avons leurs ADN, et leur race, alors trouvez-moi ces maudites bestioles, quitte à fouiller tous les quartiers de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Blue Pegazus, Quatro Cerberus, Phantom Lord, Cait Shelter, Mermaid Heel et Lamia Scale, tous ! Les jouets, retrouvez les fabricants, les revendeurs, visionnez toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la ville, faites des appels à témoins, faites ce que vous voulez mais _trouvez moi un putain d'indice qui puisse faire avancer cette affaire !_ Vous avez des questions ?

\- Non monsieur !

\- Alors au boulot ! »

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'assassinat de Yukino, et l'enquête n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pouce. Makarov commençait à douter de pouvoir un jour retrouver et arrêter ce monstre. Il entendit toquer à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Mirajane apparut, un air grave une fois de plus.

« C'est Chélia, murmura-t-elle, à Lamia Scale.

\- Envoie l'équipe.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Elle referma la porte, et il attendit qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour abattre son poing sur son bureau.

« Bon sang, pesta-t-il, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? »

La sonnerie de son téléphone de bureau retentit.

« Fairy Tail Police Department, dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

\- Vous êtes bien Makarov Draer ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis Crowford Sheem, Président d'Era. J'ai appris concernant votre affaire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer deux des meilleurs agents de la FIE pour vous aider... »

Ce qui suivit ne put que lui redonner le sourire. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se précipita hors de son bureau pour se planter sur la balustrade qui surplombait la salle principale.

« Écoutez-moi tous bandes de sales morveux ! »

Toute la salle le regarda.

« Le Chef du gouvernement vient d'appeler, il nous envoie deux des meilleurs agents de la FIE pour nous aider dans l'affaire, ils arriveront ce soir ! »

Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de crier enfin :

« _Erza va revenir !_ »

* * *

 **Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé -et je m'excuse des fautes s'il y en a, j'essaierai de poster la suite le plus vite possible, cependant je ne garantie rien ^^' Les mises à jours ne seront sûrement pas régulières, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai des devoirs donc bon... Néanmoins j'essaierai de ne pas poster la suite dans 6 mois !**

 **Ensuite, j'aimerais avoir votre avis, sur l'histoire, le style, les points positifs et les points négatifs, je prends très bien la critique si ça me permet de m'améliorer. Les insultes par contre, ça dégagent. Un peu de respect dans la vie !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Gros Poutous !**

 **-** **Ally**


	3. Sortilège

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai menti, je devais le sortir au plus tard mercredi... mais bon, il est quand même sorti non ? *ahem ahem* Je precise que l'histoire n'est pas** ** _du tout_** **écrite, j'ai le scénario et les principaux évènements en tête ainsi qu'une partie de la fin, mais (sinon c'est pas drôle) je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre (qui n'est pas commencé ^^') j'écrirai selon mon inspiration. Traduction de ce blabla inutil, je n'ai** ** _aucune idée_** **de quand sortira le prochain chapitre...** ** _désolé_** **?**

* * *

 **raiting M**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi (et oui...) mais à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Sortilège**

* * *

Sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux refusant obstinément de s'ouvrir. Elle avait froid, la pièce était glaciale. Elle savait qu'elle était dans un espace clos : elle baignait dans le silence. Quelque chose gouttait. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni d'où cela venait, mais quelque chose gouttait. Un ploc, qui résonnait autour d'elle toutes les trois secondes. Le rythme était régulier, et d'après le son produit, la flaque qui s'en était formée était plutôt grande. Était-ce de l'eau ? Une odeur métallique flottait dans l'air, chatouillait ses narines en lui provoquant un haut le cœur.

Quand enfin elle put ouvrir ses paupières, l'obscurité l'accueillit, et la faible lumière clignotante, dû à quelques vieilles L.E.D blanches, n'agressa pas ses yeux. Elle était allongée, sur un support gelé, et dur. Du métal apparemment. Elle voulu se redresser, mais quelque chose la bloquait, quelque chose de froid. Ça entourait ses poignets -ses bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête- et ses chevilles. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle ne connaissait pas les lieux ! Et surtout, pourquoi et comment était-elle arrivée là ? La peur la réveilla complètement. Bon, elle sortait du bureau où travaillait sa cousine, elle se dirigeait vers la voiture -située sur le parking juste en face du bâtiment- où son oncle l'attendait et... _Après_ ? La panique commença à l'envahir. Elle ne se souvenait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking bon sang ?

« Je vois que tu es réveillée. » retentit une voix fluette.

 _Une enfant ?_

La voix semblait provenir de partout, et de nul part à la fois, faisant écho à travers la chambre froide.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je là ? » essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

« Rah, tous pareils, soupira la voix, d'un air exagérément ennuyé. Pourquoi est-ce que vous posez toujours les mêmes questions quand vous vous réveillez ? »

Elle entendit des pas, légers, comme si les pieds de l'inconnue effleuraient à peine le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une petite silhouette fine se détache de la pénombre.

« Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Mère disait que c'était très impoli de demander à quelqu'un de se présenter avant de l'avoir fait, répliqua innocemment la petite étrangère, presque timidement.

\- Je suis Ch-

\- Chélia Blendy, je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Quand à moi, je suis Wendy. »

Son ton était enjoué. Bizarre. Bien qu'elle se détendait un peu, une curieuse sensation de mal aise lui nouait l'estomac.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- J'ai envie de jouer. »

Elle devait avoir son âge, et pourtant, elle paraissait si enfantine !

« Bien sur, reprit doucement la dite Wendy, tu auras quitté les lieux avant demain matin. Alors... Tu veux bien, dis ? marmonna-t-elle maladroitement. »

Elle n'avait pas confiance. Quelque chose clochait ! Qu'est-ce qu'une fille innocente comme elle faisait dans un endroit aussi glauque ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle attachée ? Son corps était tellement tendu qu'elle doutait même pouvoir gigoter. _Bon sang, c'était quoi ce cirque ?_ Néanmoins, elle préféra coopérer. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait sortir d'ici vivante ?

« Pourquoi pas. À quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

Wendy s'avança, dévoilant un corps frêle et blanc, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure bleue foncée, presque noire dans la pénombre. Grâce aux L.E.D, elle discerna un peu plus son adorable visage de poupée, souriant, et serein. Ce sourire lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle lui montra trois dessins : des sortes de symboles, ordonnés en cercles.

« Ceci, dit la jeune bleutée, sont des cercles magiques que j'ai trouvés dans des livres. Lequel préfères-tu ? »

Elle se méfiait. La sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt se faisait plus forte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La pièce semblait s'être refroidie, et les poils de sa nuque commençaient à s'hérisser. L'air devenait lourd, respirer lui demander de plus en plus d'effort, et son cœur s'emballait petit à petit, cognant toujours plus violemment à chaque battement, à ses oreilles.

« Celui du milieu, elle chuchota, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de la gamine.

\- Moi aussi ! »

Elle s'éloigna en trottinant, dans l'obscurité, puis elle entendit un vacarme métallique, comme un chariot avec des ustensiles. Le bruit se rapprochait, et Wendy se mit à fredonner une comptine, bouche fermée. Le muscle qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine accéléra encore le rythme. Et elle se mit à trembler, de façon incontrôlable.

« Tu as froid ? demanda sa voix guillerette.

\- O-oui... Mentit-elle. Pourquoi il fait si froid ici ?

\- C'est pour les odeurs. J'ai lu dans un livre que la chaleur accentuait les odeurs.

\- Les... Odeurs ? »

 _Des odeurs de quoi ?_ Et pourquoi il faisait si sombre ? Pour cacher des choses ? Et puis, il y avait déjà cette immonde, écœurante et nauséabonde odeur métallique...

« Oui, elle parut gênée, mais si tu veux, je peux allumer une bougie, dans pas très longtemps, tu n'auras plus froid. »

Elle hocha la tête, et Wendy s'exécuta. La faible lueur orangée que dégageait la flamme lui permit de voir le fameux chariot, ainsi que quelques bacs posés dessus, dont les contenus lui étaient cachés. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?_

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par deux petites menottes, qui déboutonnaient un par un, les boutons de sa chemise.

« Eh, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour jouer avec moi, alors je joue. À moins que tu ne sois une menteuse ? Je n'aime pas les menteurs, mère disait que ce n'était pas bien de mentir. »

Son ton doucereux faisait sous-entendre une certaine menace dans ses paroles. Déglutissant, elle lui dit de continuer, préférant ne pas la contrarier. Alors Wendy pris un feutre fin du chariot, et se mit soigneusement, à redessiner le cercle magique sur son torse, tout en continuant sa comptine. Après près d'une demi-heure, ou bien une heure? Peut-être même deux ? Peut-être seulement dix minutes ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine ?

Wendy avait fini son dessin. Elle se retourna, et prit un petit instrument. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était, ni ce qu'elle faisait avec. De moins en moins rassurée, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, préférant fredonner sa chansonnette.

« Tu as parlé de ta mère tout à l'heure... Où est-elle ? Et ton père ? essayant de commencer une conversation.

\- Père et mère ne sont pas là, dit-elle d'une voix vide d'émotion. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais les rencontrer ?

\- Hum... elle hésita, oui ?

\- Tu les verras tout à l'heure, assura-t-elle d'un ton amusé. »

De nouveau, elle reprit sa mélodie.

Elle finit par se retourner, toujours souriante, un petit scalpel à la lame rougeoyante dans la main.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de nouveau, brusquement, plus rapide et plus violent encore. Son souffle se bloqua, et le temps sembla ralentir, s'arrêter, pour un court instant. À ce moment là, elle comprit. Elle comprit, _qu'elle n'y survivrait pas_...

« Le problème avec le feutre, c'est que ça part à l'eau. Alors il faut le graver. Évite juste de crier trop fort, sinon j'ai mal aux oreilles, gémit-elle. »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester, la lame brulante s'enfonça dans sa chair, provocant un hurlement déchirant dont elle avait à peine conscience. Le fer suivait le tracé du feutre, lentement. Elle sentait sa peau cuire instantanément au contact du métal, qui avançait sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Son corps entier était en feu. Tous ses sens semblaient avoir disparus, elle ne distinguait ni l'odeur de chair brûlée, ni le son de ses cris. Les lames coulaient à flots, semblaient lui consumer les joues et les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus que l'obscurité, le noir, toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Ou peut-être ses yeux étaient-ils fermés ? Elle ne savait plus. Un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, était l'insupportable douleur du scalpel qui tailladait sa peau, impitoyable. Et dans le lourd silence qui régnait dans sa tête, la comptine de Wendy, désormais macabre, résonnait tel mantra.

* * *

Erza regardait le paysage défiler à travers les fenêtres du train. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle quitté son chez-soi ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ? Elle avait quelque peu oublié. Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans quand elle était partie. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse de les revoir ! Mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

Elle détourna les yeux. En face d'elle, son coéquipier de mission, et grand ami, lisait le dossier de l'affaire. Sa position -le dos avachi contre le dossier de la banquette, et une jambe posée négligemment sur l'autre- semblait décontractée et détendue. Mais si on prêtait suffisamment attention à l'expression de son visage -comme elle le faisait actuellement- on pouvait voir qu'il était tout sauf décontracté et détendu. Son regard émeraude, sérieux comme jamais, lisait les lignes du fichier. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa mâchoire carrée se contractait, et ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu plus. Ses fines lèvres serrées, étaient un signe évident de sa gêne.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? » son baryton suave brisant le silence qui les entourait.

Elle sourit, amusée. Cet homme aussi séduisant que surprenant, n'avait jamais besoin de lever les yeux pour remarquer certaines choses. Tout comme il ne laissait paraître aucune de ses émotions, dans le ton de sa voix.

« Non. Rien. »

Une fois de plus, seul le bruit du train résonnait dans leur cabine. Ça devenait une habitude chez eux. Ce n'était pas un silence maladroit, ni un silence pesant, c'était plutôt comme s'ils se communiquaient par la pensée, comme s'ils se faisaient comprendre, juste en se regardant, en faisant quelques gestes. Ils avaient toujours eu cette sorte de connexion, dès le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait ressenti quelque chose entre eux, un lien, un courant, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ce quelque chose les reliait. _Indéniablement. Intensément. Irrésistiblement._ Cela pouvait paraitre fou, et pourtant c'était bien réel. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à sortir un mot, ils ressentaient la détresse de l'autre, même quand la distance -souvent grande- les séparait.

« Tu as lu le dossier ? » il demanda. Une personne normale ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais elle, si. Il était en colère. Et le pourquoi se résumait en un mot, ou plutôt, un prénom : _Milliana_. Son amie d'enfance si joyeuse, si gentille, si pleine de vie, fut la première victime d'un monstre sanguinaire. _Défigurée. Déchirée. Détruite._ Car oui, les photos avaient été insérées dans le dossier. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Erza savait qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de la savoir mal. Milliana, l'amoureuse des chats, réduite en lambeaux par des chiens, qu'elle ironie ! Sans parler du jouet laissé sur place !

« Ouais » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il détacha ses yeux de sa lecture pour les fixer dans les siens. Et ils restèrent ainsi, quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, peu importait. Ses beaux iris mouchetés d'or, ancrés dans ses prunelles, d'une légère nuance de violet, lui envoyaient tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Néanmoins, il finit par murmurer :

« Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-elle sur la même tonalité.

\- Je sais, mais... Elle était ton amie d'enfance, et...

\- _Gérald_. »

 _Silence_. De nouveau.

* * *

Grey s'avança vers la nouvelle victime. Il la connaissait bien, après tout, elle était la cousine de l'ex de Lyon, son demi-frère. Et si l'hypothèse que ce meurtrier ne s'attaquait qu'aux proches de la police, alors cela voudrait dire que Chélia était morte à cause de lui. _Elle aussi_.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, la première chose qu'il avait vu était la touffe de cheveux fuchsia, au sol, puis le petit corps livide auquel ils étaient reliés, couché sur le béton du parking.

Quand Mirajane leur avait annoncé son nom, il ne l'avait pas cru. C'était idiot, mais il s'était refusé d'y croire. Et même à l'instant où il avait vu la vérité, il continuait de se persuader que rien n'était vrai. Que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Sauf qu'il était médecin légiste, et qu'il travaillait sur de véritables cadavres. _Et non des rêves_.

Il s'agenouilla devant son corps, regardant avec regret, le visage de la jeune fille, tordu dans un éternelle expression de douleur. N'y avait-il eu personne il aurait pleuré, hurlé, passé sa rage et ses nerfs sur la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Au lieu de quoi, il barricada ses émotions derrière le mur de glace qu'il s'était créé dans sa poitrine. Grey était un homme sensible, mais ça, il le gardait bien pour lui, et se refusait de le montrer à qui que ce soit. Par pudeur, certes, mais surtout par orgueil. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. C'était quelque chose que peu avait conscience. _Dont Erza_. Les autres pensaient généralement qu'il était d'un naturel froid et antipathique.

C'est donc avec un visage impassible qu'il fit son boulot. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour rendre justice à Chélia.

Comme pour Yukino, des traces d'irritations étaient visibles à ses poignets et chevilles. Dans sa main droite, rigide et pâle, Chélia tenait fermement une longue baguette magique, blanche, surmontée d'une étoile dorée. Et comme à chaque fois, aucun autre indice, nul part.

Il s'assura que Juvia et Lisana aient pris toutes les photos dont elles avaient besoin, avant d'enfiler une paire de gants et toucher le corps. Il était encore tiède. Appuyant deux doigts sur son bras, il pu voir quelques couleurs revenir, sous son point de pression. La rigidité était assez impressionnante, surement dû à un stress important. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces informations pour savoir qu'elle était morte cette nuit, mais c'était la procédure, et il devait s'y coller. Mis à part les marques de chaines, sa défunte amie semblait ne pas présenter de blessures extérieures. Fronçant les sourcils, Grey souleva lentement la fine chemise sombre de la victime. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, tandis que sous ses yeux écarquillés, sur son abdomen, était gravé dans ses chairs une sorte d'énorme cercle magique. La peau devenue noire était cautérisée, et les coupures soignés, appliquées, profondes d'environ un centimètre.

 _Combien de temps avait-elle souffert ?_

Une odeur peu agréable lui effleura le nez. C'était léger, presque imperceptible. Il n'empêche qu'elle était bien là.

« Natsu ! appela-t-il.

\- Ouais ? répondit l'intéressé en s'approchant.

\- Toi qui a un bon odorat, tu sens cette odeur ? »

Le jeune policier s'accroupit à coté de lui, se penchant un peu sur le corps pour mieux sentir cette fameuse odeur.

« Ouais, je la sens, affirma-t-il.

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

\- En fait, dit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils, ça ressemble à de l'amende amère. »

Amende amère ? Pourtant sa peau était si pâle... Non, ses lèvres étaient violacées. Ça ne pouvait être que _ça_.

Insérant ses pouces entres ses lippes, Grey ouvrit lentement la bouche de l'éternelle jeune fille, ayant presque peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait.

Ce fut bien pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Sa langue, ses muqueuses, ses gencives, même des dents. Tout était noir, rongé, comme pourri.

« Cause de la mort ? demanda Natsu.

\- Empoisonnement par acide cyanhydrique. Va dire à Luxus qu'une fée a oublié sa baguette magique après avoir jeté un certain sort, ironisa-t-il sèchement.

\- D'accord. »

L'enquêteur aux cheveux roses de leva. Le brun n'y prêta plus attention, ses yeux fixés sur le corps.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle qui était si gentille, si bienveillante. Si adorable. Ses grands yeux bleus ne s'illumineraient plus. Ils devraient apprendre à vivre sans son air joyeux et son humeur toujours joviale. Parce que ces choses qu'ils aimaient tous chez elle, ils ne les verront plus.

 _Jamais._

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient amis ! Parce qu'elle avait croisé sa putain de route ! Si seulement ! Si seulement ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, elle serait toujours en vie ! Si seulement ce bâtard n'existait pas ! Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ! Si seulement il avait pu l'aider, la protéger ! _Si seulement..._

" Grey ? »

C'était la voix de son meilleur ami. Ne devait-il pas être allé voir Luxus ?

« Tu ne devais pas al-

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ça fait une minute que tu ne bouges plus. Et que tu ne respires plus, d'ailleurs. »

Une minute sans respirer ? Sans même s'en rendre compte !

« T'inquiète pas, Natsu, je vais...

\- Non, tu ne vas _pas_ bien ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète. Tu étais très proche de Chélia, et contrairement à ce que tu veux montrer, sa mort ne te laisse pas indifférent, loin de là. Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'Erza qui sait comment tu es, réellement ? »

Non, bien sur que non. Cet idiot et Makarov le savait aussi. _Ainsi que Juvia_. Mais Erza avait été la première à le découvrir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Leur relation était particulière, elle avait été sa grande soeur en quelques sortes, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, et lui même ne savait pas s'il avait eu le béguin pour elle ou non. Natsu savait tout cela. Il avait été la deuxième personne à connaitre le _véritable_ Grey Fulbuster.

« Pourquoi me poser une question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? il parla d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Pour voir si t'allais être honnête, ou te renfermer comme d'habitude. »

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il bien répliquer de toutes façons ? _Rien._

« C'est pas de ta faute tu sais.

\- Elle est morte parce qu'elle était mon amie, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Et alors ? C'est _toi_ qui l'a tuée ? sa voix se faisant plus forte. »

Non, bien sur, mais indirectement, il en était responsable.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Grey, reprit le rose, alors te morfonds pas comme ça... »

Il ne dit rien, et l'enquêteur s'éloigna. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Nul besoin de lever la tête, il savait qui c'était. _Lyon_.

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux, murmura le légiste, tu en à tout à fait le droit.

\- Pourquoi ? le visiteur ne semblait visiblement pas surpris.

\- Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte.

\- Non, tu n'es en rien impliqué dans la mort de Chélia. Le seul responsable, c'est ce malade.

\- Mais... tenta-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! _Ul_ est morte par ta faute, pas Chélia. Si je t'en veux c'est pour la mort d'Ul, pas celle de Chélia. Et puis, tu culpabilises déjà assez pour la disparition d'une personne, pas la peine d'en rajouter une deuxième inutilement. »

 _Ul. Son père. Chélia_. Combien d'êtres chers, allait-il perdre encore ?

« Tu as vu Luxus ? essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, affirma son demi-frère, d'ailleurs il arrive, je vais te laisser."

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, il n'en n'avait pas eu la force. Comment le pouvait-il ? Chélia était très proche de Lyon, et malgré tout ce que lui et Natsu lui avait dit, il se sentait tout de même coupable de sa mort.

« Mec, ça va ? »

Il avait l'air si dépressif que ça, pour que Luxus lui pose cette question ? Affichant un visage neutre, il leva les yeux vers son patron.

« Ouais, t'inquiète, je vais bien. »

Le blond hocha les épaules, et il put voir Natsu le toiser du regard, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'approuvait point son obstination à refuser tout réconfort.

Il l'ignora, et continua à faire son job.

* * *

Il était environ 17h quand le train fut arrivé à Magnolia. Un taxi les avait déposés à leur hôtel, pour laisser leurs valises, et purent constater que réserver une chambre pour deux, signifiait _un_ lit double. Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient désormais à débattre, depuis près de dix minutes, sur qui prendrait le canapé. Pas que chacun voulait absolument le lit, non, mais au contraire, chacun voulait pioncer dans le salon, pour laisser le lit à l'autre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir sur le canapé - _voir pas du tout_ \- mais roupiller sur un matelas confortable pendant qu'Erza serait aussi à l'aise que sur un rebord de fenêtre, serait mission impossible. Sauf que tout comme lui, la rousse était _têtue_. Et encore, le mot était faible.

« Bon écoute, s'impatienta la jeune femme, cette discussion ne vas pas continuer jusqu'à minuit, alors laisse moi prendre le canapé, comme ça c'est réglé !

\- Je serais un bel enfoiré si je laissais une femme passer la nuit sur un divan alors qu'il y a un lit à sa disposition.

\- C'est du sexisme Gérald, groga-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on dorme ensemble ? ironisa-t-il. »

 _Eh merde_. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, encore ? Pourquoi la fonction "retour en arrière" n'existait pas ? Il n'avait pas vraiment été sérieux en disant ça, mais au vu de la réaction de la magnifique rouquine, celle-ci semblait sérieusement considérer cette solution. Un sourcil haussé, un léger sourire en coins étirant le bord de ses lèvres roses et charnues, et la salive du tatoué se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sérieusement, la fonction "retour en arrière" n'existait _vraiment pas_ ? Pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble - _loin de là, même_ \- mais quand ça arrivait, les situations étaient différentes, et généralement qualifiées de _graves_ , au point qu' _exceptionnellement_ , il s'autorisait à franchir les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait autant. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, et elle savait ses sentiments envers lui réciproques. Il savait qu'elle savait et elle savait qu'il savait. Malgré tout, il avait imposé des distances entre eux, des distances qui faisaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que de bons amis. Elle respectait ses choix, même si elle ne les approuvait pas un seul instant.

Parce qu'Erza était une femme merveilleuse, unique en son genre.

 _Une femme qui méritait mieux qu'un meurtrier_

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre est fini (enfin... ou déjà ?) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ? Je m'excuse des fautes s'il y en a. ^^'**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais avoir votre avis, sur le style, le contenue de ce chapitre, les points positifs, les points négatifs etc... Critiques acceptées, insultes interdites. Et je crois que je vais modéliser cette phrase par ce petit écriteau : CAII en début et fin de chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais de gros poutous, et je vous dis, à la prochaine !**

 _ **\- Ally**_


	4. Changement de main

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, mais juste** ** _TERRIBLEMENT_** **désolée pour cette longue attente... J'aurais dû le sortir un peu plus tôt, mais j'avais quelques problèmes de... comment dire... inspiration ? Vous savez, quand vous avez votre plan de passage, et que lorsqu'il faut l'écrire, aucun mot ne sort ? Et bah voilà mon problème...**

 **Ensuite, je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir oubliés la dernière fois. J'avais complètement oublié de répondre à vos merveilleuses reviews, qui m'ont pourtant énormément touchée ! J'ai honte, vraiment... Parce que quand même, c'est vous qui me motivez pour sortir la suite ! Vous zapper est impardonnable ! Donc, pour essayer de me racheter, je vais y répondre tout de suite, pour ne pas oublier, pour celles de** **Double Face** **et** **Sortilège** **, comme ça, pas de jaloux. Ah, et avant que j'oublie (vu la mémoire que j'ai) pour tous mes petits Guest adorés, si vous pouviez vous identifier pour que je sache à qui je parle (genre Sushis, Cheesecake, Fraisier, Cookie... on voit la morfale).**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 **Double Face**

 **Guest :** Effectivement, c'est comme ça que naissent les monstres. Tout criminel, quel qu'il soit, était à la base un enfant innocent, c'est quelque chose à ne pas oublier. Leur "changement" si je puis dire, vient de l'environnement dans lequel ils ont grandi. Et dans le cas de cette histoire, des parents comme ceux de Wendy existent vraiment ! Un peu d'amour ? Et bien oui, Gerza en premier lieu, pourquoi pas un peu de Miraxus... Tu verras bien.

 **alesiaeternelle :** Ta patience est récompensée, voilà la suite !

 **Guest :** Bienvenue alors dans ce monde de malade qu'est le mien. Moi aussi j'adore les trucs sombres (d'où cette fiction). Contente qu'elle te plaise d'ailleurs ! En tous cas, un gros merci pour tes compliments, qui me touchent beaucoup !

 **Riza Deumbra :** Mon dieu le pavé ! Rien que de voir la taille j'en ai souri pendant dix minutes !

Et bien, j'avais cette idée d'histoire, et malheureusement dans Fairy Tail, il n'y a pas de Yuno Gasai (#MiraiNikki) version enfant. Donc faisons avec les moyens du bord. Le tueur en série, c'est bien elle, l'intrigue de l'histoire n'est donc pas vraiment "qui est le meurtrier" mais "comment cet enfer va se terminer". Qui va mourir? Qui va survivre ? Mystère ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir enchantée à ce point avec cette fiction. Et tu vois, la suite n'est venue qu'un mois plus tard, et pas six... /SBAM\

 **Siama-san :** Merci beaucoup, les compliments font toujours plaisir, et savoir que cette histoire te plaît encore plus ! Et pour Wendy, et bien dis toi qu'il faut toujours un fou ou une folle -dans mon cas- pour révolutionner le monde ! (je vais trop loin ?)

Pour le style, merci, merci, merci, merci ! J'ai rien d'autre à dire... et les fautes bah... Y en a qui m'échappent (les vilaines !) Tes "futures-possibles-potenciels couples" (j'adore ton expression) sont peut-être distingués, mais vont-ils se former ? La fin, et bien... Pour moi aussi elle est imprévisible (risque de spoil 0%).

Dans ton top 3 carrément ?! *.* Woooooooooooow ! La classe, trop bien ! Merci beaucoup, je t'aime toi !

 **Lilo :** Oui il fallait bien que notre rouquine préférée arrive ! Et Gérald avec, c'est une évidence pour tout le monde je crois :3

 **Sortilège** ***se craque les doigts***

 **Riza Deumbra :** Je crois que tu vas faire partie de mes revieweurs préférés ! Non, sérieux, j'ai lu ton commentaire j'avais un sourire d'abrutie pendant une demi-heure -_- sourire qui refusait obstinément de s'en aller (vilain sourire, vilain ! /SBAM\\) Bon, c'est parti pour un roman (bientôt mes réponses aux reviews feront la taille d'un chapitre)

Première partie : Wendy n'est pas ce qu'on pense qu'elle est, parce qu'elle n'est pas "fausse", tu verras ce que je veux dire plus tard (et oui attends la suite !) Et tu verras, Wendy est "adorable" avec, si je puis dire, tout le monde ! Flippante ? Destabilisante ? Tans mieux, pari réussi !

Deuxième partie : Ah, le couple explosif, jamais simple entre eux ! Je prends note de continuer les descriptions de cette qualité, comme tu l'aimes, que dis-je, adore ! xD si j'y arrive...

Le Gerza c'est mon couple préféré, et si tu ne l'adorais pas avant, je vais t'y rendre accro ! Grey c'est comme ça que je le vois, même dans le manga. Tout prendre pour lui, sans jamais rien montrer. Lyon il en rajoute et en même temps, il lui fait comprendre que pour Chélia, il n'y est pour rien (enfin... essaie). Et tu me connais, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler tout de suite, et encore moins d'un coup ! Un peu de suspense voyons ! (cogite chérie, torture toi l'esprit ça me fait plaisir !)

Et pour les fautes, et bien c'est tout moi ! J'aurais beau me relire, et corriger toutes les fautes que je peux trouver (bien que pas mal m'échappent sur le coup), je me démerderai toujours pour faire la faute conne qui saute aux yeux, et qui fait mal pour tout gâcher... Ça s'appelle être douée...

Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et la suite est là !

 **Guest :** Salut, contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que par ces changements réguliers les personnages se creusent assez pour toi. Ta patience est récompensée, la suite est là !

 **Guest :** Trois fois que tu la relis et tu ne t'en lasses pas ? Moi ça fait trois fois que je lis ta review et je m'en lasse pas non plus xP Bon sinon, pour la suite, bah... C'est sortie le lendemain avec plus d'un mois... J'ai quand même droit à mon cookie ?

 **Lilo :** La suite avait été postée le 21 février, mais bon, quand t'as lu le chapitre 2 j'étais en train d'écrire celui là (tu vois l'escargot...). Je suis contente que cette suite t'ai plu ! Et oui, je sais que tu es fan du Gerza, je vois tes reviews sur les écrits d'angelswordblood ;) moi aussi j'aime tellement ce couple il est tellement beau !

Trop court ? Mon dieu t'as vu la longueur que je poste à chaque fois ? xD c'est toi qui lis trop vite, c'est pas ma faute ! Ta suite est là, et ton impatience m'a fait chaud au cœur !

 **Someone French :** Ne t'en fais pas, ta suite est là, et je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir terminé Jeu d'Enfant et sa surprise.

 **God's Tears :** Ah, je l'attendais ton commentaire x) mais oui, mieux vaut tard que jamais... Cette excuse peut marcher pour mes parutions ? /SBAM\ Tes impressions, je les connais déjà, certes, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de les relire. Mon esprit tordu frappe où il faut, et cherche à traiter les thèmes qui sont rarement, voir pas du tout exploités. Combiner ces deux choses et il en sortira toujours quelque chose de glauque. Ma bizarrerie fait mon charme :3

Ce qui me passe par la tête ? Va savoir ! Des milliers d'idées traversent mon petit cerveau (autoclash de l'enfer ! #LinkTheSun) mais sur un coup de tête, seules les plus tordues sont retenues. Voilà, tu sais tout -ou pas- des mystères de mon esprit. Pour les fics françaises (et je sais très bien de quoi tu parles) le fait est que, les français, sont accros au Nalu. Mais alors, vraiment ! Et ça m'exaspère, parce que ce couple me tape sur les nerfs à force ! Surtout que y a pas forcément de la qualité... Ou pire encore, les crack pairing absolument I.G.N.O.B.L.E.S ! Genre Gérald x Lucy... Oui cette immondice existe et je vais m'arrêter tout de suite parce que je risque de piquer une crise pendant des heures. Donc, pour dire que j'ai fait à peu près le tour des Gerza anglais, donc j'ai les adresses et les maisons sympatoches à visiter ;)

Ton impatience me fait plaisir (moi sadique ? noooon...) mais elle est récompensée.

 **Faim de Lou :** Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps, contente de te revoir (relire) même si cette fois, les rôles s'inversent ;) Je pense que la plupart de mes fictions seront tordus et pas forcément très propres. Autant se démarquer ! xD Mais malgré ça, je ne ressens aucune haine envers un quelconque personnage. Il y en a juste un que je n'ai jamais pu aimer à cause de son caractère *tousse tousse* Lucy *tousse tousse* mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je la déteste. Cependant, ils sont assassinés avec passion ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis voyons !

Je crois avoir lu, relu et relu, encore et encore ta review, ma cervelle de mouette n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu as bien écrit "tu es l'avenir" et "notre avenir du Gerza"... Non mais arrête, je sais plus ou me mettre moi ! Je suis timide tu sais... (Oui je sais, dit comme ça, je suis pas crédible). Pour les insultes, c'est juste que j'ai pu observer (ici ou sur d'autres sites) des gens qui laissent un "c'est pourri" par exemple, sans autres explications, et c'est souvent pour des raisons futiles et parfaitement idiotes. C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse et que je ne supporte pas ! Si on n'aime pas, autant ne rien laisser ! Bien que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, le voir sur le travail des autres me fait de la peine pour eux. Donc je préviens (au cas où) que faire ça ne sert à rien. Ton commentaire me fait plaisir en tous cas !

* * *

 **Rappel :** **CAII**

 **Raiting :** **M**

 **Disclamer :** **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas**

 **Au passage, à la fin du chapitre, j'aurai une petite annonce ;) Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Changement de main**

* * *

Ce fut l'autopsie la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire de toute sa carrière. Pas physiquement, mais _émotionnellement_. Makarov lui avait bien proposé de le remplacer, exceptionnellement, mais il avait refusé. Chélia était son amie, il devait le faire, et non Juvia. Bien que celle-ci avait tenu à rester à coté, pour le soutenir. Alors qu'il couvrait le petit corps, il sentit une main fine sur son épaule.

« C'est fini, Grey, elle murmura doucement, tu as fait ton travail.

\- Merci, Juvia. »

Sa voix le trahissait. Il voulait se montrer fort, ne pas pleurer.

« Tu n'avais pas à t'infliger ça.

\- C'était à _moi_ de le faire. »

Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas tout de suite. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Plus tard sûrement. Apparemment, elle comprit le message, puisqu'elle n'insista pas. Grey se retourna, passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, légèrement tremblant. Il sentit les siens, bien plus fins, encercler sa taille, le serrant amoureusement contre elle.

« Merci, Juvia, souffla-t-il, merci pour tout. »

Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, avec de simples mots. Et il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire assez.

* * *

Lisanna avait décidé d'aider Lucy dans ses recherches. La jeune femme rejoignit le bureau d'analyses, où elle trouva la blonde plongée dans des dossiers.

« Du nouveau ? demanda la jeune Strauss.

\- Non, soupira sa collègue, comme à chaque fois. »

Elle semblait ailleurs, concentrée sur autre chose que l'affaire en cours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" interrogea la blanche, soucieuse de son attitude étrangement morose. Elle s'approcha de la table pour y jeter un coup d'œil, mais la jeune femme ferma brusquement le fichier à son approche, avant de dire sur un ton faussement enthousiaste :

« Tu es venue m'aider je suppose ! Allez viens ! »

La policière la tira par le bras, l'emmenant loin du document. Cependant, avec un bref regard, Lisanna put lire sur la petite étiquette : " _Heartfilia_ "

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ni au sein de la police, ni de la bouche de sa collègue. Peut-être celle-ci voulait garder ça confidentiel ? Oui, sûrement. Autrement elle n'aurait pas agi aussi bizarrement. Alors elle fit mine de rien. _Pour l'instant_.

Pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, elle changea de sujet.

« Donc, tes recherches n'ont pour l'instant rien donné ?

\- Non. Il n'y a rien sur les vêtements, le jouet, son téléphone et son ordinateur n'ont rien d'anormaux, pas de mail ou d'appel suspect. Absolument rien, c'est la première fois que je vois une affaire comme celle-là.

\- Et la cause de la mort ?

\- Grey avait raison, dit Lucy, intoxication à l'acide cyanhydrique. Il en a retrouvé 1,02 grammes dans son organisme.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! s'horrifia l'enquêtrice. »

La blonde ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux baissés.

« Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune Strauss en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est juste que je doute qu'on arrive un jour à l'attraper... C'est vrai, le seul indice qu'on a c'est l'ADN de quelques chiens introuvables, renifla la blonde. »

Lisanna resserra un peu plus son étreinte, essayant de la réconforter.

« On y arrivera, murmura-t-elle, tu trouveras quelque chose, comme toujours. Tu trouveras la solution, tu verras ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on t'a surnommée _La Clé_. »

En réponse, elle pouffa quelque peu, et chuchota au bord des larmes :

« J'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? » elle répéta, commençant à faire un lien.

Lucy s'écarta, séchant ses pleurs d'un revers de main, et se retourna en direction des ordinateurs.

« Lucy, appela la blanche, qu'est-ce que l'affaire Heartfilia ? »

Son amie se figea.

« C'était le nom du dossier que tu étais en train de lire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. »

La jeune femme la regarda longuement, avant de soupirer.

« Il s'agit de la disparition de ma mère, Layla Heartfilia. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu faire partie des forces fédérales. Elle a été mise dans les affaires classées, mais elle n'a pas été résolue. J'ai voulu devenir enquêtrice pour pouvoir faire mes recherches dessus, en ayant accès aux données de la police. »

Cette révélation la refroidit.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en commençant à se retirer, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

\- Attends. »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Tu avais le droit de savoir, reprit la blonde, après tout, nous sommes amies. »

Avec ces paroles elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Un de ceux que tout le monde aimait.

« D'ailleurs, je songeais à en parler, depuis peu. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Je suis contente que ce soit toi. »

Lisanna sourit, et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

« Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ? A deux, on pourra peut-être trouver quelque chose.

\- Bien sur, avec plaisir, elle s'enthousiasma. »

La voir avec sa bonne humeur habituelle lui fit chaud au cœur.

L'enquêtrice s'empara du dossier. L'affaire avait presque vingt ans ! Layla Heartfilia, propriétaire de l'entreprise commerciale Éclipse, portée disparue le 7 juillet X777. Les causes de sa disparition restaient inconnues, mais la police supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun suspect. L'hypothèse de kidnapping fut confirmée quelques mois plus tard, lorsque son compte bancaire avait été entièrement vidé. L'argent s'était comme envolé, téléporté. La banque n'avait aucune trace d'une quelconque transaction. Les recherches avaient durées plusieurs années, puis abandonnées au bout de cinq ou six ans. Layla fut présumée morte, et l'affaire classée.

« Lucy, commença doucement la blanche, tu sais, je doute que ta mère soit toujours vivante...

\- Je sais, j'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Mais je veux juste... savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, elle marmonna.

\- Je vois. Tu as des pistes ?

\- Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste les listes des entreprises concurrentes de l'époque, avec les noms de leurs patrons ainsi que tous leurs employés, et des personnes qui en voulaient à mon père où à ma famille.

\- Et ça ne donne rien ?

\- Non, soupira-t-elle, soit ils ne la connaissaient pas, soit ils avaient des preuves de leur innocence, soit ils sont injoignables, morts ou disparus.

\- Et bien, hésita Lisanna, peut-être que la, ou les personnes impliquées, ne sont pas dans tes listes... Peut-être devrais-tu plutôt fouiller dans tes souvenirs, ou dans les affaires de ta mère. »

Lucy sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis conclut.

« Je verrai ça ce soir. On devrait s'y remettre maintenant. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, et se dirigea vers les pièces à convictions.

« Oh, et Lisanna ! interpella sa collègue, la faisant tourner la tête. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit la blanche. »

* * *

Un taxi les avait déposés devant le bâtiment de la FTPD. Marchant vers l'entrée suivie de son compagnon, Erza se demandait s'ils avaient changé, ou si, au contraire, étaient toujours les mêmes. Natsu et son caractère explosif, avec Grey pour lui chercher des noises dès que l'occasion se présentait, Mirajane et sa bipolarité, Luxus toujours en train de râler, Lucy et sa vivacité d'esprit, Levy et son intelligence surréaliste, et tous les autres.

Ses souvenirs la firent soupirer de nostalgie. Elle tourna la tête vers Gérald, qui -comme elle s'y attendait- examinait, analysait et scannait, _tout_ le bâtiment et ainsi que ses alentours du coin de l'œil, pour ne rien montrer.

 _Certaines habitudes ne changeront jamais._

Lorsqu'elle passa les portes, un lourd silence l'accueillit.

 _Étrange_.

Et puis soudainement -mais de façon assez prévisible- Natsu, sorti de nul part, lui sauta dessus en hurlant comiquement son prénom. Anticiper sa réaction lui permit de ne pas finir clouée au sol.

« Hey, doucement Natsu, murmura-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Aussi vite qu'il avait atterri dans ses bras, il fit un bon en arrière, dans une position défensive, avant de crier :

« Allez, maintenant, viens t'ba- »

Luxus avait gardé ses bons réflexes.

Ignorant le fracas du bureau renversé, celui-ci se planta devant elle, la considérant sévèrement.

« T'en as mis du temps. »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, sans ciller, pendant une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne craque un sourire, auquel elle répondit.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, p'tite sœur. »

Comme si cette phrase était un signal de départ, presque tous les policiers présents se précipitèrent vers elle. C'était agréable. Erza avait failli oublié ce que ça faisait d'être entourée de sa famille. Ceux qui se tenaient à l'écart étaient de nouvelles recrues. Enfin... Nouvelles depuis son départ. Parmi eux, certains attiraient son attention. Une jeune femme pâle aux cheveux bleus, un punk couvert de piercings, et-

« Lisanna ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Erza, salua timidement la benjamine Strauss.

\- Tu as finalement rejoint la police toi aussi ? »

Ce fut plus une observation qu'un question.

« Oui, ça fait cinq ans. »

Il s'avérait que toute la fratrie faisait partie de la FTPD.

« Que tout le monde se taise !" s'éleva une voix féminine, et plutôt menaçante. Erza sourit.

Se faufilant entre Levy et Grey -qu'elle poussa sur le coté, le bras tendu- un poing sur la hanche et un effrayant sourire, Mirajane fit son apparition.

« Et bien, Erza, c'est ton petit ami ? Tu nous le présente ? »

La rouquine capta une petite toux de son ami resté en retrait, et soupira en secouant la tête.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Mira.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu, chantonna-t-elle... »

 _Non, personne n'avait changé d'un pouce. Tans mieux._

« C'est Gérald Fernandez, mon coéquipier pour cette enquête.

\- Gérald Fernandez ? intervint Grey, méfiant, _le_ Gérald Fernandez, de l'affaire à Heaven City ?

\- Grey, coupa durement la jolie rousse, sentant le malaise du bleu, c'est pas le moment. Et il est dans la FIE je te rappelle. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de ça ? Ne voyait-il pas que c'était un sujet sans importance dans l'actualité ?

« Je suis d'accord avec Erza, rajouta Natsu, et si elle lui fait confiance, je lui fais confiance aussi. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, en guise de remerciement, tandis qu'il alla en face de l'agent tatoué.

« Je suis Natsu Dragneel, en lui tendant une main, toutes ses dents exposées.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, répondit-il en la lui serrant. »

C'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'elle attendait de la part du garçon.

 _Ne change jamais, Natsu._

« Vous deux, dans mon bureau. » retentit la voix froide de Makarov.

* * *

La porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Gérald avait suivi le petit homme dans son bureau, avec Erza. Pour être honnête, le ton de Monsieur Draer et son expression faciale ne l'avaient pas mis très à l'aise, et ce, malgré la bonne humeur de sa collègue, qui semblait anormalement détendue face aux agissements du vieux. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une personne gentille, aimante, attachante et toujours de bonne humeur, qui les considérait tous comme ses gosses. Rien à voir avec celle qui marchait devant.

Mais quand le claquement de la porte se fit entendre, ce fut une toute autre ambiance. Erza avait crié un "Patron !" avant de se jeter à genoux pour prendre le petit homme dans ses bras, qui... _pleurait_ ? Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, perdu.

C'était la même personne ?

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon enfant !

\- Vous aussi, patron. »

La scène était touchante. Bien qu'un peu longue à son goût. Et après deux ou trois minutes :

« Tu dois être Gérald. »

 _Ah, quand même !_

Affichant un sourire poli, il avança, s'accroupit, et tendit une main au vieil homme.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Draer. »

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi formel avec moi, mon garçon. Appelle-moi Makarov, ou patron, c'est toi qui vois.

\- Très bien, Makarov. »

Il se gardait bien de le dire, mais plus _jamais_ il n'appellerait qui que ce soit "patron" ou "chef".

Le directeur de la police leur fit un rapide briefing -sachant sûrement qu'ils avaient lu le dossier- et leur parla rapidement de Chélia, en disant qu'il vaudrait mieux s'adresser à Grey, Lucy, ou Luxus pour les détails. Puis il leur fit visiter le bâtiment -bien que se fut surtout pour Gérald- en leur montrant leurs bureaux, et leurs casiers. A la fin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte principale, où il leur annonça qu'ils commenceraient le lendemain, et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir après Erza, lorsque Makarov le retint par la manche.

« Prends soin d'elle. » il murmura, avant de retourner à son bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Quoi ?_

* * *

Dans son appartement, Lucy fouillait des cartons remplis de documents et de lettres ayant appartenu à sa mère, qu'elle avait récupérés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Un nom l'avait intriguée. Un certain Alexei. Il avait envoyé quelques lettres assez étranges à son goûts. Rien qui saute aux yeux ! C'était un client qui passait des commandes de "produits". Seulement, il ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement, et il les envoyait à sa mère, au lieu de l'entreprise. Et puis même, les mails ou les téléphones, ça existaient ! Autre détail, il ne laissait jamais d'adresse.

Elle devrait remercier Lisanna. Pour la première fois en près de dix ans, elle avait une piste.

* * *

 _Il la poursuivait depuis quelques minutes. Sa respiration saccadée résonnait dans les rues désertes; il aurait pu la suivre même les yeux fermés._

 _Mais il y avait cette impression de ne rien contrôler. Il voulait, il devait s'arrêter !_

 _Il fallait l'avouer, cette femme avait une farouche volonté de vivre ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce monde pourri n'offrait rien, pas même la liberté ! Ils étaient tous esclaves._

Non c'est faux !

 _Il dérapa pour tourner dans une petite ruelle sombre, passant sous le réverbère clignotant. Après quelques foulés, il ralentit sa course, se sentit sourire en reprenant son souffle. Un cul de sac._

Non !

 _La jeune fille se retourna, l'affolement et la terreur lisibles dans ses yeux._

Barre toi, idiote !

 _Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait même pas son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait l'éliminer. Nul besoin de plus d'informations._

Arrête ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour...

 _Il s'avança, lentement, prenant le flingue accroché à sa ceinture, et retira la sécurité._

Vas-t-en !

 _Il voulait hurler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas._

 _« Pitié... elle implora en larmes._

 _\- Pitié ? il s'entendit dire d'un ton méprisant. La pitié n'existe pas dans ce monde. Il n'y a que la loi du plus fort. Si tu demandes la pitié, c'est que tu es faible, et les faibles meurent._ _»_

 _Il se sentait prisonnier de son propre corps. Regardant des choses qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Disant des choses qu'il ne voulait plus entendre. Commettant des actes dont il ne voulait plus être responsable. Il ne contrôlait plus rien._

 _Désespéré, il se hurlait d'arrêter, de ne pas la tuer, de la laisser partir._

 _Avec horreur, il se sentit lever le bras, pointant son arme sur la tête de la jeune fille._

Non, non, non ! s'affola-t-il, ne fais pas ça !

 _Il implorait, il suppliait son corps de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette. De ne pas commettre l'irréparable. En vain. Le coup partit, tout se passa au ralenti. L'arrière de son crâne éclata. Le frêle corps de la pauvre victime s'effondra. Et il hurla._

 _«_ _Non !_ _»_

Gérald se redressa brusquement, réveillé par son propre cris. Trempé de sueur, la respiration haletante, le cœur pulsant rapidement, le corps tremblant, le visage inondé de larmes.

« _Pitié..._ »

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, il sanglota, tellement désolé. »

Qu'avait-il fait ? Cette femme ne lui avait rien fait.

 _«_ _Pitié..._ »

Pourquoi l'avait-il tué ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas accordé ce qu'elle demandait ?

 _« Pitié..._ »

Il ne lui avait pas laissé une chance. Une putain de chance. À la place, il l'avait descendue de sang froid.

« Je suis désolé, il répétait, je suis un monstre. »

Le bleu capta un mouvement à coté de lui. Sûrement avait-il réveillé Erza. La chaleur corporelle de la jeune femme vint le réchauffer lorsqu'elle se colla à son dos nu. Son corps se moula au sien, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Une main se posa sur son biceps gauche, un bras s'enroula autour de son torse pour le presser contre elle, caressant ses abdos saillants, et sa jolie tête trouva sa place sur son épaule, nichée dans son cou.

« Encore un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle tristement, c'est fini Gérald, je suis là.

\- Je l'ai tuée, il souffla faiblement, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- C'est du passé Gérald, essaya-t-elle en le pressant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Ça ne change rien. Elle est morte de ma main. Elle et tant d'autres... »

Sa voix brisée fut sûrement de trop pour elle. Gardant la tête baissée, il la sentit se détacher de lui pour s'installer sur ses cuisses, par dessus les couvertures.

« Regarde moi. » commanda-t-elle.

Il obéit, se plongeant dans son regard doux. Erza posa une main sur sa joue tatouée, et il se pencha vers son contact, avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

« Tout ça, c'est du passé, personne ne peut plus rien y faire... Tu dois faire face à l'avenir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est parce que tu crois être seul... murmura la rousse. Mais tu oublies que je suis là. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres pleines contre les siennes, un baiser doux, passionné. Un baiser qui lui apportait toute la tendresse dont il avait besoin. Le jeune homme entoura ses bras autour de sa taille fine, la plaquant contre son torse musclé. Ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il le savait, mais il voulait profiter, juste un tout petit peu plus, de ce moment. Leurs lèvres de mouvaient harmonieusement, lentement. Sentir sa chaleur. Se sentir aimé. Son dos tomba dans le confort du matelas, encore tiède. Ce fut peut-être ce qui le ramena à la dure réalité : ils étaient amis. L'écartant de lui à bout de bras, il prononça des mots qu'il regrettait déjà. _Mais il le devait_.

« _Arrête_. »

Sa voix rauque sonnait presque comme un croassement.

« Mais, Gérald-

\- Erza, coupa-t-il. S'il te plaît... Ne complique pas les choses... »

Il crut voir un éclair de déception à travers ses prunelles. Il détestait ça. La rouquine descendit de lui, et retourna se coucher de son côté, sans un mot. Dos à lui. Il lui avait fait mal. Une fois de plus. Enroulant ses bras toniques autour de son corps, Gérald la ramena près de lui, et murmura à son oreille :

« Je t'en pris, Erza, comprends moi. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes. »

Puis, après une brève hésitation : « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, où il put voir ce qui ne devrait pas y être. La douleur.

« Je comprends. » souffla-t-elle faiblement, avant de reposer sa joue sur l'oreiller.

« Merci. »

Il plongea son visage dans la chevelure flamboyante de son amie, et dit, avant de se rendormir, d'une voix à peine audible, la seule chose qu'il savait dire.

« _Je suis désolé_. »

* * *

Assis confortablement sur son canapé, un homme brun d'une taille plutôt imposante lisait tranquillement le journal.

« Tu as vu ça Wendy ? ricana-t-il, ces incapables de la police ont dû recevoir l'aide de la FIE.

\- Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? demanda la petite bleutée, qui regardait des photos à coté de lui.

\- Oui, sourit-il en caressant la tête de l'enfant, c'est maintenant que la partie devient amusante. »

Wendy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait.

« C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuyait un peu, bouda la jeune fille. Et puis, une semaine c'est trop long ! »

Son impatience le fit rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va raccourcir le délaie de deux jours. »

Il faisait ça pour la divertir, mais surtout, il voulait voir combien de temps ils allaient tenir. Envoyer leurs amis à la morgue un par un, de plus en plus rapidement, juste pour voir quand est-ce qu'ils allaient craquer. D'ailleurs, l'attention de la petite semblait avoir été retenue par un des clichés.

« Tu as choisi ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. J'aimerais celle-là ! montrant le portrait avec enthousiasme »

Il sourit sournoisement.

Ah, une des derniers. Il paraissait qu'elle était populaire...

 _Dans quatre jours, on verra si c'est vrai._

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent un peu plus, et il marmonna pour lui-même :

« Tu as peut-être repris la main avec tes nouveaux atouts, mais j'ai encore pas mal de cartes à jouer, Makarov. »

 _Le vrai jeu commence maintenant._

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme d'habitude, vos avis etc... Bref, vous connaissez la chanson.**

 **A propos de la fic, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, 431mg par mètre cube d'acide cyanhydrique, est une dose qui tue un humain en une minute... Donc, vous vous doutez que 1,02g c'est énorme !**

 **Ensuite, je vous ai dit que j'avais une petite annonce à faire. Donc, je me suis rendu compte, que le passé de Gérald est très riche... Suffisamment pour en faire une fiction à part entière. Donc, la question est : est-ce que je garde les détails croustillants de son histoire pour en faire une sorte de prélude/spin off, ou est-ce que je balance tout dans Jeu d'Enfant et je ne fais pas de fiction consacrée à lui, dans cet univers ? Votre choix influencera un peu le contenue de cette histoire !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis, à la prochaine ! Gros poutous !**

 _ **\- Ally**_


	5. Fracture (Partie 1)

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et non je ne suis pas morte -juste beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse.- faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, l'inspiration, les mots qui ne sortent pas etc... J'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite mais bon... Je tente quand même. De plus, il est censé être long (je pense, deux fois plus long qu'un chapitre habituel) mais, comme je prends beaucoup trop de temps à le finir, je me suis dit, les fait pas chier à attendre et sors le en deux parties, comme ça tu les fais pas trop mariner. Donc voilà. Faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire (voyage, vie sociale -et oui j'en ai une /SBAM\\- les histoires d'une amie à corriger, une histoire en collaboration avec elle -qui n'est pas sur Fairy Tail et que je ne pense pas poster sur ce site vu que tout est inventé- etc...) je ne dis pas ça pour me trouver une excuse, et je ne dirais pas " _Mieux vaut tard que jamais_ " sous peine de me faire taper par _God's Tears_... Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent (notamment _Lilo_ ) sachez que je n'ai certainement pas abandonné _War Machine_ suite au succès du prologue, j'attends juste de finir les deux parties du chapitre 4 de _Jeu d'enfant_ pour entamer la rédaction de son premier chapitre.**

 **Bref, je fais donc commencer les vacances (je sais, il y en a qui le sont depuis mi-juin, mais d'autres depuis quelques jours seulement) dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Façon de parler *sifflote*.**

 **Rappel pour tous mes guests ! Si vous pouviez vous donner un petit nom quand vous laissez une review ! Comme ça je sais quand c'est vous !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Someone French** **:** Salut, c'est une joie que tu sois toujours là ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier

PS : Et si quelqu'un me tue avant d'avor terminé _Jeu d'enfant_ ?

 **Lilo** Hey ! Je savais que l'attendais celui-là ! (Faut dire que je me suis faite agressé aussi xD). Merci en tous cas, tu me fais plaisir (oui, même pour l'agression). Pour le Gerza, heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Au début du moins... Disons que je tenais à bien mettre en place leur relation dès le début... J'aime frustrer les gens. Pour Gérald, dans tous les cas son passé sera introduit à cette histoire, puisque c'est ce qui va faire évoluer sa relation avec Erza, mais si j'en fais une fiction à part entière, je ne dévoile ici que l'essentiel, alors que si je balance tout ici, ce sera un résumé sans développement. Quatre mois ? Eh t'exagères ! J'ai mis à peine plus d'un mois pour sortir le précédent et un peu plus de deux mois pour celui-là ! Oh d'ailleurs, ton harcèlement me motive à chaque fois :3

 **Maddie** : Merci, moi aussi je t'aime 3. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas avoir fait ressentir autant d'émotion que ça, mais bon, apparemment c'est le cas. Merci beaucoup tu me fais vraiment plaisir. J'espère te revoir prochainement :)

 **Wolf Alaska : ** Merci bien ta suite est là ;)

 **Elisha : ** Ok, donc Elisha ;) (Elisha_Alisha ça se ressemble tout ça :3). Mais genre… T'as vraiment failli pleurer ? Certes, j'ai voulu transmettre de l'émotion mais… À ce point ? Wow, je m'y attendais pas du tout là ! En tout cas, tu me rends vraiment heureuse (surtout pour les cookies /SBAM\\) ta suite est là ! À force de lire sans arrêt trois malheureux chapitres et un prologue, tu dois t'ennuyer.

 **Guest** : Scotchée ? :3 merci, je vais essayer de rajouter du scotch alors (je sais, c'était nullissime). En tous cas, si tu pouvais me donner un nom, pour que je sache que c'est toi à l'avenir ;)

 **Guest** **:** La suite pour maintenant mon/ma che/èr(e). Pour l'instant, j'admets qu'il manque plein d'éléments, mais le gros de l'histoire, je pense que tu l'as compris :) pourrais-tu si tu peux, t'identifier pour que je sache que c'est toi à ta prochaine possible review ?

 **Guest :** Et, toi, merci pour ton commentaire, tu me fais vraiment plaisir, ta suite est là !

 **Guest** **:** Hey, avec moi, du Gerza partout, moi aussi j'aime j'en suis archi fan de ce couple. Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai rien abandonné, la preuve !

 **God's Tears : ** Hello ! En review comme en PM, vive les romans ! (j'aime) Sache qu'il n'y a pas de lieu spécifique pour un câlin (on peut pas dire non plus qu'un stand de tir soit le plus approprié pour un baiser passionné. N'est-ce pas ? xD). Gérald a une bonne mémoire je te rappelle, et ils l'ont fait suffisamment de fois pour qu'il soit capable de la redessiner dans les moindres détails les yeux fermés ! Je m'égare… Ce qu'il a fait ? Va falloir remonter dans son passé, et c'est… moche ? Ça l'empêche de se détendre :p d'ailleurs t'es gonflée ! Rappelle moi _qui_ a _repoussé_ une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux rouges au stand de tir (la référence x'D) !

Simon comme psychopathe ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je dis rien.

Et… Une autre fan de Game Of Throne ?! Dans mes bras ma fille, et viens pleurer avec moi la fin de la saison 6 ainsi que l'attente de la 7 !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas**

 **Raiting : M**

* * *

 **Fracture**

 **(Partie 1)**

* * *

Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux fins, agressant sans pitié les rétines de Gérald, encore cachées derrière ses paupières closes. Il cligna des yeux, le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité matinale, puis se déplaça doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller la femme qui dormait encore dans ses bras. Il se détacha d'elle, lentement, glissant mollement hors du lit et des couvertures. Le policier ramassa quelques affaires de sa valise, avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Au passage, juste au moment de passer la porte, il jeta un regard à la rouquine ensommeillée. Elle paraissait fragile comme ça, sans défense bien trop délicate pour affronter ce monde d'horreur dans lequel ils vivaient. Mais Gérald savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Erza était le genre de femme capable de soumettre le monde à ses pieds si elle le souhaitait peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte.

 _Comme avec le sien._

Sans le vouloir, elle avait embrasé son univers répandu le carburant, lentement, au point qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pour ensuite y mettre le feu avec ses étincelles. Elle avait tout brûlé, colorant ses pensées de l'écarlate de sa chevelure. Tout détruit, n'en laissant rien d'autre que des cendres. Puis elle avait tout reconstruit, pièce par pièce, morceau par morceau, l'un après l'autre, sur un plan totalement différent, pour en faire un homme meilleur. Surement ne pourrait-elle jamais imaginer à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant. Alors il s'approcha, se pencha au-dessus de sa silhouette enchanteresse, et appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre la peau blanche de son front, l'espace d'une seconde. Après quoi il s'éclipsa silencieusement.

L'eau chaude de la douche acheva de le réveiller. Enveloppé dans un bain de vapeur, le liquide translucide coulait le long de son corps d'athlète, épousait les reliefs de ses muscles et donnait une brillance exquise à sa peau halée. Cheveux plaqués au crâne, dont quelques mèches étaient venues se coller à son beau visage masculin, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés, Gérald ne pouvait que profiter de l'agréable sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait comme une seconde peau, combinée à la douce odeur de savon, amplifiée par la température. Les meilleures choses dans la vie étaient les plus simples, il l'avait toujours dit.

Il sortit, entièrement détendu, toutes pensées temporairement en pause. Le jeune homme se sécha avec une serviette blanche, douce et cotonneuse –le luxe des bons hôtels n'était jamais de trop- puis enfila ses vêtements : jean noir, chemise blanche.

Lorsqu'il pénétra le salon, Erza sirotait tranquillement son café, une part de gâteau devant-elle.

« Sérieusement, à quel moment t'as eu le temps d'aller chercher ça ? il demanda amusé, un sourcil haussé.

\- _Ça_ , répondit-elle en prenant bien soin d'appuyer sur le mot, ça s'appelle un _fraisier_ , Gérald, et tu devrais savoir que j'en ai toujours un en cas d'urgence.

\- Vrai. »

Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de se retenir de rire, mais avait manifestement échoué, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la rousse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre, fit-elle pour changer de sujet, entièrement concentrée sur la gourmandise qu'elle venait d'entamer. Je ne vais pas à la FTPD ce matin, je dois passer par le quartier de Mermaid Heels.

\- Très bien, à plus tard. »

Il quitta la chambre, prenant une clé au passage.

Un taxi l'avait laissé devant le bâtiment de la police. Le tatoué salua brièvement quelques agents, cherchant –s'il ne se trompait pas- Luxus Draer. Et s'il avait bien retenu, son bureau se trouvait au premier étage. Dans l'ascenseur, il fut en compagnie d'une jeune femme, aux longues boucles châtaines. Evergreen, il lui semblait.

« Tien, bonjour Gérald !

\- Bonjour, dit-il poliment, tu sais où est Luxus ? »

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « la politesse, il connait », bien qu'il l'ignora royalement.

« Dans son bureau, premier étage.

\- Merci. »

Simple, peut-être un peu froid, mais qu'importe la mine renfrognée de la demoiselle, il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le laissant sortir, et le bleu se dirigea vers la forme massive du blond. Ils se saluèrent simplement, sans formalité ni prise de tête. Le feeling passait bien, Gérald apprécia tout de suite le jeune homme. Bien qu'il ait lui le dossier, il préférait avoir en plus, des explications orales de la bouche du dirigeant des opérations. Il prit donc connaissance du décès de Chélia Blendy, le jour même de leur arrivée. Il demanda aussi au blond de l'emmener en salle d'autopsie pour voir le corps, puis les pièces à conviction.

Au final, la matinée n'avait rien donné, si ce n'était une potentielle partie du profil du tueur. Son fétichisme pour les jouets le laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un fou, resté en enfance. Et puis, il était maniaque en quelques sortes d'après ce qu'il avait appris, pour chaque blessure des victimes, il avait été appliqué, et consciencieux, un peu comme un enfant à qui on dit de faire un travail. Ce qui accentuait sa théorie, qu'il partagea à son collègue. Sauf que celui-ci lui expliqua que Levy en était arrivée à peu près à la même conclusion. Vaincu, il soupira de défaite en espérant qu'Erza trouverait quelque chose. Il y avait bien trop peu d'informations pour découvrir quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

La voix calme et profonde de Kagura avait toujours le don de l'apaiser. Elle se sentait détendue avec elle, et cela faisait du bien.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué dit chaleureusement la rousse, j'aurais préféré qu'on se revoie en d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi, murmura doucement son amie. Alors, quand es-tu rentrée ?

\- Hier soir. »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« La FIE n'a envoyé qu'un agent ?

\- Hum... Non, hésita la policière. Deux.

\- Et qui est le deuxième ? »

Elle n'allait pas apprécier, elle en était sûre. Mais mieux valait le lui dire maintenant plutôt qu'attendre qu'elle le découvre par elle-même.

« Kagura... Hum... S'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, ne fais pas de réaction démesurée non plus. Il... Il a changé tu sais, la preuve : il travaille pour le gouvernement, et il est ici pour nous aider à trouver le meurtrier de Milliana. »

La jeune femme la regarda sans rien dire, signe qu'elle pouvait continuer. La rouquine prit une inspiration et dit tout simplement :

« C'est Gérald. »

À sa grande surprise, Kagura ne dit, ne fit rien, même. Elle remarqua juste le durcissement de son regard.

 _Bon, ça s'est passé mieux que prévu._

« On avisera de ça quand cette histoire se terminée. »

 _Enfin... Il y a mieux._

« Parle-moi de Milliana... Avant sa mort. »

Dans les situations comme celles-là, passer à autre chose sans transition était la meilleure solution, et c'était un art dans lequel elle excellait.

« Elle n'était pas différente de celle que tu as connue, sourit-elle avec nostalgie. Joyeuse, dynamique, insouciante, amoureuse des chats.

\- Rien de particulier avant... avant l'incident ?

\- Non, pas de messages suspects, pas de changement de comportement, personne d'étrange. Tout était normal.

\- Et ses fréquentations ?

\- Tu connaissais Milliana, sociale comme elle était, elle parlait avec tout le monde, aussi bien des personnes peu fréquentables que des personnes très honnêtes.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'en faire une liste ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais ça me prendra plusieurs jours.

\- Tans que tu peux le faire ça me va, rassura l'enquêtrice, je te remercie. »

Erza commençait à s'éloigner, et Kagura l'interpela.

« Tu pars déjà ?

\- Ouais, désolée ! J'ai quelques trucs à faire. On se voit ce soir ? Je t'enverrai un message.

\- D'accord, à ce soir ! »

Le plan était simple : faire une liste des fréquentations des victimes et voir les noms communs au quatre. Peut-être que le meurtrier prenait contact avec eux avant de les massacrer. L'hypothèse était à vérifier. Au mieux ils auraient une piste, au pire ils n'auraient rien. De toute façon, au vue de ce qu'ils disposaient comme information, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. L'assassin semblait les connaitre, le fait que seul les amis de la police périssaient n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Alors, bien que cela lui fasse mal de l'admettre, il y avait toujours une possibilité, même infime, que la personne qu'ils recherchaient pouvait être un de leurs amis.

* * *

Après la mort de Yukino, Mirajane avait décidé de prendre des nouvelles des proches qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis un moment. C'était sa façon de se rassurer. Ainsi, elle se retrouva au café Cristina, en compagnie d'une de ses amis de longue date, Jenny Realight -un superbe mannequin blond platine- lors de sa pause déjeuner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Strauss ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, sourit-elle. Avec les évènements actuels, je tenais à m'assurer que tout se passait bien de ton coté.

\- Donc, fit le modéle d'un ton faussement indigné, il a fallu attendre qu'un fou furieux de tueur en série fasse son apparition pour que tu te rappelles que j'existe ? Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

\- Disons que si tu ne mourais pas, ça nous éviterait le travail supplémentaire, elle rentra dans son jeu avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Sale peste.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble pouffa-t-elle. »

Jenny se mit à rire aussi. Ce petit moment de détente permit à Mirajane de souffler, de relâcher toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers temps. Et cela lui faisait fichtrement du bien.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, demanda la blanche.

\- Je vais me marier, déclara tranquillement son amie.

\- Vraiment ? Quand ? Avec qui ? Quand, et où est-ce qu'il t'a fait sa demande ? Raconte-moi tout !

\- Hibiki m'a demandé avant-hier, au restaurant. Le mariage aura lieu dans cinq ou six mois, mais on n'a pas encore de date prévue.

\- Vous aviez passé la journée ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je crois même qu'il avait tout programmé, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Comme c'est romantique... fit rêveusement la policière. Bon, soyons clairs, _je_ serai ta demoiselle d'honneur, et _je_ serai la marraine de vos enfants ! »

Le mannequin éclata de rire.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur discussion, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais l'ainée des Strauss commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine, et creusait son ventre. Elle tourna la tête, regardant de tous les côtés et derrière elle, sans rien voir de particulier.

« Mira ? Ça va ? demanda anxieusement Jenny.

\- Hum... Oui t'en fais pas, j'ai cru entendre qu'on m'appelait. Tu disais ? »

Elle mentait pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais elle _sentait_ , elle _savait_ , que quelqu'un les observait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Mirajane assista à l'enterrement de Yukino, avec les proches de la jeune femme, qu'ils soient de Sabertooth, ou de Fairy Tail. Vêtue d'un ensemble noir, tailleur et jupe crayon, elle se tenait droite, et digne, devant le trou au fond duquel reposait le cercueil de bois poli, écoutant distraitement le discours préparé par l'un de ses amis pour lui rendre hommage. Plongée dans ses pensées, les souvenirs de son vivant l'assaillaient.

Leur rencontre dans un bar.

 _«_ _Ce soir, déclara Lucy, non sans excitation, je vais te présenter une grande amie à moi ! Tu vas voir, c'est une fille adorable, tu vas l'adorer !_ _»_

 _Tout en disant cela, la belle blonde gara sa voiture sur le parking d'un bar, nommé "_ Chez Frosh _", et dont la mascotte semblait être une espèce de chat vert en costume de grenouille rose... Soit._

 _L'intérieur était bondé, et incroyablement bruyant. Lucy semblait chercher son amie au milieu de la foule. Son visage s'illumina subitement d'un grand sourire, lorsqu'elle la repéra surement. Elle saisit son poignet et la tira avec elle pour l'emmener à une table un peu à l'écart, juste à côté de la baie-vitrée. La jeune femme cria le nom de la personne qui les attendait : une jolie fille aux courts cheveux blancs -quoique légèrement bleutés. Celle-ci les regarda, et leur offrit un doux sourire._

 _«_ _Yukino, je te présente Mirajane Strauss, ancien modèle, amie et collègue de travail, dit-elle en la désignant. Mira, voici Yukino Agria, une amie de lycée qui travaille à la gendarmerie._

 _\- Enchantée, souffla-t-elle timidement en tendant la main._

 _\- De même, répondit Mirajane en l'acceptant._ _»_

Leurs sorties en ville, qui incluaient une virée shopping.

 _«_ _Tu es sûre de ton choix ?_ _» elle entendit marmonner de l'autre côté du rideau._

 _Ce soir-là, sa récente amie avait un rendez-vous. Un certain Rogue, il lui semblait, le propriétaire du bar dans lequel elles s'étaient rencontrées. La jeune Strauss avait donc tout bonnement décidé de faire un peu de shopping pour l'aider à s'habiller._

 _«_ _Oui._

 _\- Mais... N'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire... Rogue et moi sommes_ amis _»_

 _Ah, oui, il y avait ce petit détail, légèrement gênant, elle qui s'imaginait plutôt un rencard._

 _«_ _Tu n'as qu'à sortir, je pourrai juger._ _»_

 _Le rideau s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Yukino toute timide, et visiblement mal à l'aise dans sa tenue. Une robe blanche bustier, archi-courte et incroyablement moulante._

 _«_ _C'est parfait !_

 _\- Hum... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu moins... sexy ? hésita-t-elle._ _»_

 _Bien qu'un peu déçue qu'elle ne la choisisse pas -elle qui pourtant lui allait à merveille- elle obtempéra tout de même._

 _«_ _Bon... soupira-t-elle, va pour jupe chemise alors ?_

 _\- Je préfère ça !_ _»_

Leurs soirées chez elle.

 _Assises dans le salon de l'appartement des Strauss, les deux sœurs, en compagnie de Yukino -qu'elles connaissaient depuis maintenant quelques années- débâtaient sur la sélection du film à regarder, les jeunes femmes ayant profité de l'absence d'Elfman._

 _«_ _Pourquoi pas un bon film romantique, qui nous ferait pleurer ?_

 _\- Personnellement, Mira, je serais plus pour..._

 _\- ... un bon film policier avec du mystère et de l'action, acheva Lisanna._ _»_

 _Les deux se regardèrent, un sourire complice au visage. L'ainée allait protester, quand la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant entrer le seul garçon de la famille, qui embrassait, pour le moins passionnément, Evergreen, à leur plus grande surprise._

 _«_ _Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme !_ _» avait-il presque crié._

 _Mirajane se força de retenir un gloussement, tandis que ses sœurs fixaient la scène, bouche-bée._

 _«_ _Heu... Elfman ?_ _» commença la cadette._

 _À l'entente de son nom, il se figea._

 _«_ _Je crois que tu as oublié qu'on était là..._ _» termina Yukino d'une toute petite voix._

 _Il se retourna, lentement, presque comiquement, pour se trouver face aux demoiselles, très certainement mort de honte._

 _« Oups... Pardon..._ _»_

 _Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire, avant que son frère ne s'adresse à sa petite amie :_

 _« On... va chez toi ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? ralla-t-elle sarcastiquement._ _»_

 _S'en suivi d'un fracassant claquement de porte, puis un rire cristallin de la part de la jeune femme, sous le regard médusé des deux plus jeunes._

 _« Bon... Un film d'action, du coup ?_ _» proposa-t-elle en essuyant une petite larme._

 _Elle faillit partir dans un second fou rire, en les voyant secouer frénétiquement la tête pour approuver, encore choquées de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua à quel point elles se ressemblaient._

Tout d'elle lui rappelait Lisanna. Perdre Yukino revenait à perdre une petite sœur. Et ça faisait mal. Son cœur sentait un vide, une place libre qu'il lui fallait remplir, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Ce fut au tour de Sting de prendre la parole. Cette fois elle écouta.

« J'ai toujours étais nul en discours Yukino, et tu le sais très bien, c'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Mais bon... Je tenais à t'en faire un quand même. Ça montre à quel point tu comptais pour moi. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu peux l'entendre. Et... si jamais tu le trouve naze, sourit-il tristement, je t'interdis de te moquer. »

Il inspira profondément, avant de commencer.

« Avant de te connaître réellement, j'étais un imbécile, un idiot, un crétin arrogant et prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à sa pomme et méprisait tout le monde. Et puis un jour, tu m'as ouvert les yeux... Je veux dire, au sens littéral du terme ! Ta phénoménale droite me les a faits s'écarquiller, rit-il nostalgiquement. Ce jour-là, tu m'as regardé, et tu m'as dit en face ce que personne ne m'avait jamais dit auparavant. La vérité quoi ! Tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais de moi, et ça m'a fait l'effet d'une claque. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, un sourire sur sa figure en se remémorant la scène.

« Ou peut-être était-ce la douleur de ton coup qui était restée. Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de ce jour, j'avais décidé de changer. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi, Yukino. »

De grosses gouttelettes commençaient à perler le long de ses joues, sa voix devenant de plus en plus fébrile.

« Il y a une part de toi en chacun de nous. Une trace de ton passage dans nos vies, qui ne s'effacera jamais. L'image de ton sourire, est quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne pourra jamais oublier, parce qu'elle est comme un soleil qui illumine nos journées. Peut-on oublier le soleil ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seule la haut. Mais attends-nous, on te rejoindra un jour, et on sera de nouveau tous ensembles ! Même si ton attente sera longue, je te promets que d'ici là, tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs, on viendra te rendre visite de temps en temps. On vivra pour toi, du mieux qu'on peut ! Comme ça, on aura des tas de choses à te raconter. »

L'émotion le prenait, elle lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchait de parler, le faisait hoqueter, et déverser tout le chagrin qu'il avait retenu. Il conclut simplement, dans un chuchotement étranglé :

« Tu nous manques Yukino. Repose en paix. »

Ces mots la touchèrent. Et bien que l'eau s'accumulait dans ses yeux, elle refusa de la laisser couler. Elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré. Elle devait être forte, pour elle, et pour montrer au salopard qui l'a tuée qu'il n'avait pas gagné. Mirajane s'approcha du blondinet tombé au sol, et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Elle le serra contre elle, et murmura de façon maternelle :

« Pour quelqu'un qui est nul en discours, tu as fait le plus beau que l'on puisse faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a entendu, et qu'elle en est émue. »

Il renifla bruyamment, avant de s'écarter, et de tenter vainement de sourire. La jeune femme se releva, puis lui offrit sa main en ajoutant tendrement :

« Viens, nous n'avons pas encore terminé. »

Il accepta son aide pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils avancèrent avec les autres au bord du trou, et tous ensembles, dans un mouvement synchronisé, jetèrent chacun une fleur sur le cercueil. Puis, sous les encouragements de la belle Strauss, Sting se baissa, ramassa une poignée de terre, et tout en versant ses dernières larmes, la lâcha sur le bois, tremblant.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'accompagna à la sortie du cimetière, suivis des autres personnes présentes.

* * *

Lorsque Mirajane passa la porte de son appartement, il était 20h passé. Elle cria pour prévenir son arrivée, et vit la tête de son frère sortir du couloir. Il la regarda, hébété, avant de lui demander :

« Tu es toute seule ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le visage d'Elfman changea, adoptant une mine horrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais l'inquiétude la gagnait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il parut hésiter. Cependant, le regard de sa sœur le poussa à lui révéler la nouvelle.

« Lisanna... A disparu... »

Ses grands yeux s'élargirent.

« J'ai téléphoné à Makarov, il m'avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas là-bas, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Alors j'ai réessayé de l'appeler, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, j'ai voulu te joindre. Je suis tombé sur ton répondeur, et j'ai pensé qu'elle était avec toi... Tu penses que-

\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle au bord de la panique, non ça ne peut pas être lui, ça ne fait même pas une semaine ! »

La peur l'envahissait. Elle essayait de se convaicre que ce n'était pas lui, que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, qu'il n'était encore rien arrivé à Lisanna.

Elle prit son portable, cherchant son nom dans ses contacts avant de l'appeler.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

 _Je t'en prie, réponds._

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

 _Lisanna..._

Mais jamais de réponse. Sous l'affolement, sa vision se floutait à cause de l'humidité. La mâchoire serrée, elle souffla rapidement :

« On part à sa recherche. »

Récupérant ses clés, elle ressortit avec son frère, appelant Luxus pour l'informer et l'aider à prévenir tout le monde.

Dans les rues, tous les membres et les amis de la police s'étaient mobilisés pour la retrouver, hurlant son nom dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Non loin de bâtiment de la FTPD, Elfman essaya une fois de plus de l'appeler.

Le son était étouffé, mais bien distinct à ses oreilles, il put reconnaitre la sonnerie du téléphone de sa petite sœur. Suivant la source du bruit, il finit par le retrouver dans une poubelle.

« Mi-Mira ! » cria-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

La jeune femme qui se trouva sur place presque instantanément, couvrit un sanglot en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

« N-Non, elle chuchota, non pas ça...

\- Mira, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer, elle a disparue aujourd'hui, on peut encore la retrouver. »

Même s'il n'y croyait pas.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

* * *

 **La première partie de ce chapitre est terminé, j'essaie vraiment de finir la deuxième partie pour la poster d'ici deux semaines maximum, je l'espère. Ah oui, pensez _Game Of Throne,_ il n'y a _pas_ de personne intouchables.. Ou très peu (genre une ou deux...) je dis ça, je dis rien !**

 **Vos reviews sont comme à chaque fois très appréciées, je vous invite à en laisser une pitite :3**

 **Gros poutous !**

 **-Ally**


End file.
